Sibling Rivalry
by BlackWidower
Summary: When Spike begins his first real relationship, things are thrown for a loop as a young filly professes her love for him. Now caught in the middle, Spike must make a decision that will give him either a life of heaven, or a life of regret. CC BY-NC-SA
1. Chapter One – Night

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter One – Night**_

There comes a time in every young dragon's life, when thoughts turn to love. Within dragon society this time is full of celebration and joy, as they find their first mate and, in some cases, settle down for a lifetime of happiness. Conflict in this department, while common, is quickly quashed among them, as one of the core tenants of dragon society is to save your strength for the real fights. Time and energy is too precious to waste on lover's quarrels. Rules clearly set out how to resolve romantic disputes. Unfortunately, for one dragon, these rules are an unknown, a complete mystery. Which is a real pity for him, because this week, if anyone would need those rules, it's him.

The sun was just beginning to set in Ponyville, as a young purple dragon named Spike was getting ready for a major event in his life: His first date. He applied a bit of cologne he got the day before, not too much, he didn't want to smell like a rose garden; wore a simple red bow tie and dinner jacket, after all, it wasn't supposed to be too formal; and for his date, a simple, purple rose. He was looking forward to this since he first asked the mare out just a few days ago.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Ponyville, as Spike was helping a purple maned, white unicorn named Rarity in her dress shoppe: Carousel Boutique. She had elegance and poise, and Spike was quite in love with her.

In the middle of the Boutique, a young, orange pegasus was sitting grumpily on a dais. Her name was Scootaloo and she was getting ready for a trip to Neighton with her family. Which meant she needed a dress that she could look good in, for all the fancy parties her parents would inevitably drag her to.

Rarity was busy tailoring a dark purple dress onto her. One that was actually worn by Scootaloo's mother a long time ago, but was in really good condition and best of all, was the right colour to bring out her eyes.

"Hmmm," said Rarity. She looked at her subject. Something was missing… "Ribbon!" She declared.

Spike was working as her assistant that day, helping her out in any way he could. He rushed over with a basket of ribbons.

Rarity looked through, horn glowing, trying to find one that matched the colour of the dress. A purple ribbon eventually emerged, encased in a blue glow, she tied it around the filly's waist, making sure to get under her folded wings.

It was at this moment Spike noticed something: Scootaloo's eyes were closed. It looked like she was sleeping. On her feet. He didn't think anything like that ever happened, ponies falling asleep on their feet, but it gave him a great opportunity. All day he was looking for the words to say, and as time went on, he got more and more nervous. But now they had privacy…somewhat. He wasn't going to get a better opportunity.

So, as Rarity was tying a bow onto Scootaloo's back. Spike began talking.

"So, um…Rarity…" Spike asked.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Well, um…I was wondering…if…"

Rarity was done with the bow and was moving to the hem at the bottom of the dress which glowed under Rarity's magic, as she kneeled down to get a better look. "Could you get me that pin cushion on the bench there?"

Spike ceased talking and ran over to the bench to get the pin cushion. He used the time to think what his next words would be.

When he arrived back at the dais, the cushion was suddenly encased in a blue glow, which then levitated over to Rarity. As she took a pin out and stabbed the bottom of the dress with it: "You were saying?" She asked.

"Oh! Um…" It was too late to turn back now. He decided at that moment to just come out with it: "If you're not busy this Saturday…"

"Uh huh."

"I was wondering if you were free for dinner…just the two of us."

The dress was stabbed one more time. Rarity's eyes went wide. The cushion dropped as her magic died down.

"Oh," she said, "um," she continued. She got to her hooves before continuing, "well, Spike, I didn't have plans that day, but…"

Spike knew what was coming. But he knew that if she was going to reject him, at least she wouldn't be mean about it.

"…well…that is to say…"

Now she was stalling. He lowered his eyelids in exasperation.

"…um…well…where exactly-"

"Oh, for the love of Luna," turns out Scootaloo was merely resting her eyes. "It's a yes or no question, just answer him already," she said in a tired, deadpan voice, eyes still closed.

Rarity looked at Scootaloo, then back at Spike, who was still looking at Scootaloo, and was startled when he saw her looking at him.

"…yes," she finally responded with a smile.

"Great, I know this little Kitalian place on the edge of town, I hear it's nice."

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

It would be. Spike knew that.

He grabbed the rose and proceeded straight down the stairs leading from the main living quarters he shared with his boss: a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. They both ran, and lived in, the Ponyville Library which was built into a very large tree in the middle of town.

Actually, it would be more accurate to say Spike ran the library, and Twilight wasted time studying random things or hanging out with her friends. Not that Spike was resentful or anything.

As Spike headed down the stairs he noticed his boss. There she was, in the middle of the library, reading one book while surrounded by piles and piles of other books. It was as if she was trying to learn by osmosis.

"Twilight," Spike said, "I'm going out."

"Yeah, yeah," she responded, fully immersed in the text.

He walked out the door, the sun had already set, and the night air chilled him just a bit. Immediately after he closed the door, he could hear Twilight behind it go, "Hey Spike, murmur murmur sandwich."

She didn't even notice he left. He walked away from the door in the direction of Carousel Boutique. He was a few feet away when he could hear the door open behind him.

"Spike!" he heard Twilight scream behind him.

He turned around. "Yes, Twilight?"

She hesitated for a second. "Have a good time," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, I will." He waved as he started to walk away, "I'll see you later, Twilight."

"Goodnight!" She said.

A purple glow encompassed the door as she closed it behind her. Tears were in the unicorn's eyes, her little Spike was growing up.

* * *

Carousel Boutique wasn't what one would call a large store-front, but it was spacious enough to accommodate several customers at once. Along the walls were ponikins adorned with all sorts of wonderful creations. Rarity showcased some of her best work here, as well as examples of her made-to-order dresses, where customers would give general requests, and she would design something around it.

Right now, all that space was getting well used, despite the 'Closed' sign hanging in the door. For you see, Rarity could have worn a hole in the floor with her pacing.

It wasn't like this was Rarity's first date. She's had experience with colts before, but this was different. She's never had a 'first date' with someone she knew so well before.

She thought back to why she agreed to this in the first place. She certainly didn't feel the same way for Spike that he felt for her. But he was a sweetheart, and he deserved a change to impress her, if nothing else. She had little to nothing to lose, so she agreed.

Of course Spike and Rarity did spend time together in the past, but the context was different this time. Which could be all that's needed to change her feelings for him. At least she hoped, because if she didn't feel anything more by the end of the evening, there wouldn't be a second date. That was probably her biggest fear. How could she turn him down romantically while keeping his friendship?

Her wardrobe this evening was simple: A white dress, ruby earrings, and baby blue slippers. It was perfect, but the truth was, she could have worn nothing and Spike would have been impressed. In fact, that was how they met. She didn't have to put much effort into her appearance, but she felt like she needed to. Partially because of her personal reputation, and because this was supposed to be a real date, where one is supposed to put some extra effort in any way.

Three raps on the front door brought her out of her trance.

She walked across the room, and magically opened the door. Standing in the doorway, was a young purple dragon wearing a bow tie and dinner jacket, and holding a simple, purple rose.

"For you milady," said Spike, holding out the rose.

Rarity took the rose and said, "Oh, Spike, it's beautiful." She then sniffed it, before biting off a single petal and eating it. "…and delicious."

Spike chuckled at that and said, "I guess we should head to dinner."

"Yes, let's," Rarity closed her shop's door and trotted next to Spike. The two began walking down the boulevard. It was a peaceful night, the sky was clear, the moon was shining bright, and Rarity kept thinking that this was the perfect night, they couldn't have picked a better one. Perhaps Spike bribed Rainbow Dash, the chief weathermare, to clear the sky specifically for them. If he did, that would certainly be impressive, but she doubted it.

"So," Spike asked, "how's business?" He wasn't sure if it was proper date-talk, but he had to say something. The silence was killing him.

"Oh, it's going fabulously," if she thought it was uncouth, she didn't show it. "I just got a big order from Modern Aesthetic in Canterlot. They've been very anxious to display my work in their store."

Canterlot, Spike's home town, he began to think. "Modern Aesthetic? That's a pretty classy shop."

"I know, so many ponies will see my work, it's a grand opportunity."

So far so good. At least she seemed happy.

"But enough about me Spike, how have you been?"

"Things have been going good, they've…been good," he couldn't think of what to say, after all, it was such a general question. They haven't even gotten to the restaurant yet, and already he was blowing it. At least, that's what Spike thought.

Rarity just smiled, she began trying to think of a more specific question, perhaps she could ask about one of his hobbies….unfortunately, Rarity didn't know what they were, and she was too ashamed to ask.

Thankfully, at that moment, they turned a corner, and saw the restaurant before them. The sign at the front of the large wooden building was clearly labelled: Cappelletti's.

It didn't seem busy at all, which certainly made Spike happy. They could have a quiet dinner with no interruptions. At least, he hoped.

* * *

As Spike was munching on the bread that came before the meal, he wished something would interrupt his date. Perhaps a kitchen fire, or maybe someone would try to rob the place, and he could defend Rarity from some evil…anything. Then again, who would rob a restaurant?

He noticed Rarity ate another petal from the rose, and an idea sparked in his head.

"So, you really like that rose huh?"

Rarity was a bit embarrassed, she was in this fancy restaurant and was munching on a rose Spike gave her. He probably didn't appreciate it that much. That would be like Rarity giving him a gem and him gobbling it up. Actually, she remembered he did do just that a few times. Then again, she did give it to him for that purpose. Was that why Spike gave her the rose? Knowing she would eat it?

"Of course Spike, it's delicious," Rarity said. "Where did you get it."

"Oh, from the flower box outside my window," he replied. "That was one of my favourites, always gave that bush a bit of extra attention, I always thought it was the perfect colour"

"Really?" She was more embarrassed now. She was eating his favourite rose.

"Yeah, that's why I grabbed that one, I figured somepony should appreciate it before the season ended."

"I…see," so…it was going to die soon, and he had no pony else to give it to?

"I would have given it to Twilight, but she wouldn't even eat it, she would just swallow it like she's starving…and she most certainly isn't."

"Spike!" Rarity was aghast, "That's not a nice thing to say." But she was smiling, in fact she was chuckling just a bit. Twilight wasn't exactly the lightest of her friends, everyone knew it. Partially because she stayed at home most of the time, studying. So it wasn't a lie, but it was still mean, but it was also hilarious.

"You're right," Spike said. "I'm sorry."

Rarity giggled softly, which caused Spike to smile.

Just then the waiter came with their dishes.

"For the gentleman, the Fettuccine Alfredo, with Larkspur, Chrysanthemum and Sapphire," Spike's large pasta dish was lowered onto the table within an orange glow. Normally they didn't serve dishes with gemstones, so Spike was glad he called ahead.

"…and for the mare, the Mushroom Steak and Aster Soup," her dish was also lowered to the table.

As Spike's empty glass was taken by the waiter, he interrupted him, "Could I have another?"

"Yes, sir."

"…and Rarity?" Spike pointed to her nearly empty glass. At the bottom was a small amount of amber liquid. They had quite a bit to drink. But at least they weren't tipsy yet.

Rarity levitated the glass to her, finished the drink, and moved it towards the waiter, who grabbed it from her as she said, "another, please."

"Very well," He walked away with the glasses.

The two started eating, and as Rarity levitated a spoonful of soup, she realized something. "You enjoy gardening?" she asked.

Spike slurped up a noodle as he looked back at Rarity, and smiled.

* * *

Spike and Rarity were walking back to the Boutique which served as her home. It was much quieter now, but this time, Spike didn't mind. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful silence. A silence that came from the fact that they didn't need to say anything. It was such a beautiful night anyway. No words needed to be said.

As the two approached the Boutique, Rarity turned to her date. "I had a lovely time tonight, Spike," she said.

"So did I," Spike replied. He wasn't sure if it was the best response, but it was true. "Perhaps we can do this again?"

Rarity didn't hesitate in responding. "Definitely, next week?"

Spike wasn't expecting such a definite response, but he rolled with it. "I'll clear my schedule," he said with a smile.

"Fantastic," she said. "Goodnight Spike," she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then proceeded into the Boutique.

Once within, Rarity could hardly contain her joy. A mile-wide smile appeared on her face, as she lied down on the floor. She began kicking at the air, laughing! She was smitten!

* * *

As the door closed, Spike walked away. Correction, he did not walk away, after all there was only one thing to do at a moment like this: Strut.

He flipped up his collar and strode down the street with purpose, as a funky guitar riff played in his head.

This might have been the best night of his life, he managed to win the heart of Rarity, the mare he's loved for the past two years. That would make any dragon hard…metaphorically.

He proceeded down the boulevard towards his home…and walked straight past it. He was too psyched to go to bed just yet, and he knew the moment he got home, Twilight would insist he went straight to sleep, but that simply wasn't happening. So, he continued walking. He had no real destination in mind, he just kept walking.

Eventually, he found himself in Ponyville Park, just on the outside of town. It was very late this night, which meant everything was quite peaceful.

"DAMN IT!"

Well…almost peaceful. Spike turned to look at the source of the high-pitched voice. There was a small grouping of bushes to his left, he saw a strange pink glow coming from the bushes, which quickly died down.

"ARGHHH!"

He decided to go investigate. As he peeked through the bushes, he could see a young, white unicorn, sitting on the ground, with a rock in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, her horn glowed pink, and so did the stone. The stone shook just a bit, the unicorn opened one of her eyes slightly to look at her progress, all it did was shake…and shake…and shake. Then the shaking ended just as quickly as it started. The glow dissipated and the unicorn began panting, from loss of energy.

"Oh, this'll never work," she said, exhausted.

"Didn't look too bad," Spike said, parting the bushes and stepping forward.

"GAH!" the unicorn was startled. She wasn't expecting an audience.

"All you need is practice," he said, his voice dripping with confidence. "Need some help?"

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry


	2. Chapter Two – Magic

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter Two – Magic**_

Like most young unicorns, Sweetie Belle did not know how to use magic. It wasn't a skill one was born with, in the strictest sense; so it had to be learned, and it wasn't an easy skill to learn. She did hear her parents talking about when she was really young and could levitate all her toys at once, but apparently, that was something she forgot how to do. So here she was, at Ponyville Park, hiding in some bushes, with an old magic book, trying to relearn a skill she had when she was an infant.

But at this moment, she wasn't practising her magic, instead, she was looking up at the young dragon that so rudely interrupted her.

"Need some help?" he asked.

Sweetie's ego was about to take over, telling him to get lost, that she could do it herself; but her self-esteem fought back, wanting to ask for any help he could provide; but the eventual victor was a third voice which simply said:

"What would a dragon know about magic?"

Spike was taken aback by this, but it wasn't surprising. He wasn't a unicorn, he couldn't perform any spells. The only magic he had, was his fire breath. However:

"Twelve years as Twilight's research assistant, I've picked up a few things," he said with confidence as he stepped through the bushes. He sat down across from her, the stone sitting between the two. "What are you trying here? Basic levitation?"

With that comment, Sweetie's horn glowed pink along with the stone, as it slowly levitated towards Spike, before dropping straight into his open claw.

"Okay, so not that," Spike said, as he placed the rock back down.

Sweetie giggled. She then showed Spike the book that was sitting to her left, which Spike didn't notice earlier. It levitated towards him, page already open, as Sweetie explained. "It's a spell I found, to turn a rock into a flower."

Spike was surprised as he read through the spell. "Sweetie Belle," he explained. "This is pretty advanced magic, are you sure you want to try something like this?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Spike technically couldn't argue with that, but he did know it wasn't going to be easy for such a young unicorn to conduct such a complex spell. In fact, he didn't think it was possible. But, he did offer his services, and was certainly willing to try. Besides, he was in a really good mood.

He memorized the page number, and closed the book.

"HEY!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "You'll lose the page!"

"Forget the book," Spike explained as he threw the book to the side. "The book is useless. Magic isn't about a bunch of instructions, it's something you have to feel."

Sweetie was confused. "But, Twilight uses books all the time."

"Yes, but all the book is, is a map," Spike explained, hoping his analogy wouldn't break down. "It won't tell you how to get there, just what path to take. Besides, you probably already have it memorized."

Sweetie blushed at this, "Yeah."

"OKAY!" a very excited Spike got to his feet and walked behind Sweetie Belle. He leaned against her, the flaps of his jacket covering her sides; and placed his claws on her head, gently massaging her temples. "Just relax," he whispered in her ear.

She did, and as her eyes closed all she could feel was the heat from his breath on her ear, and his body heat as he leaned against her. She noticed that, while his body wasn't that much warmer than anypony else, his breath felt like the heat from a roaring fire. That, plus his claws working her temples, really did a good job of relaxing her. All tension in her body was gone, and all that was left was her thoughts.

"Relaxed?" she could hear him whisper.

"Yes," she said, in an almost trance-like voice.

"Okay, now, do you know where the rock is?"

"Yes."

"Okay, focus all your energy on that rock."

Sweetie slowly opened her eyes, but Spike stopped her.

"Don't open your eyes," he explained. "Stretch out with your magic, feel it, don't see it."

So she tried again, focusing all her magic where she knew the rock was located. Suddenly, there was an image in her head of the stone, exactly as she remembered last seeing it. She could "see" the rock, even though she couldn't see it.

"Okay, good," Spike explained. "Now, ignore everything else, and…" he didn't need to finish that sentence, Sweetie Belle already knew what she had to do.

Spike saw the stone start to shake, he could also feel Sweetie's body start to tense up. "Stay relaxed Sweetie Belle," he explained, continuing to whisper. "You need to put all your energy into your magic."

Her body began to relax, the stone continued to shake.

Sweetie Belle couldn't see a thing, she had to trust Spike to tell her if she was progressing properly, and as she continued to recite the necessary pattern in her head, she learned she didn't need to.

She could "see" the stone crack, just slightly, along the top, as a small stem started to emerge from it. The stone she "saw" was also slowly shrinking as the stem grew longer. She dared not stop the spell at that point. From the bottom of the stone, she could "see" the roots form. They reached into the ground, taking hold. Above the stone, leaves started to form on the stem, and as the stone began to shrink to nothingness, it budded and bloomed into a purple flower with a green centre. She released the focus she held, and ended the spell.

But, she was afraid to open her eyes. Spike let go of her, and stood up. She could no longer feel the dragon's scales against her back. Part of her thought she might have been successful. But perhaps it only meant she failed so miserably that there was no point in continuing. What if she reduced the stone into a pile of dust?

"Aren't you gonna look?" Spike asked, she could hear a slight chuckle in his voice. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Sweetie slowly opened one eye. What she saw shouldn't have astonished her, but it did. It was the flower, exactly as she saw in her head.

Part of her thought that maybe Spike switched out the stone with a flower when she had her eyes closed. Perhaps using his tongue. She heard a dragon's tongue was quite dexterous, and could have done something like that. She took a closer look. It wasn't just placed there. It was rooted to the ground, in the exact same location the stone was placed earlier. She did it!

"Oh my gosh…I did it," she said in amazement. "I DID IT!" She turned around and gave Spike a big hug. "Thank you, Spike! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Okay, okay!" he said. "It was nothing, really. It was all you."

"But you helped!" she was extremely excited and Spike wasn't exactly sure how to handle it. So he just went with the flow, returning the hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She continued, hopping up and down, and giving him another kiss on the cheek.

Eventually she broke the hug and just stood there, looking at him, smiling. But that smile quickly went away to be replaced by what Spike thought could have been slight panic. But before he could figure out exactly what he saw, she turned around and walked straight towards the flower. She plucked it from the ground with her magic and took a good look at it. There wasn't much scent coming from it. But that was to be expected. Even though it was already pretty mature, it didn't exist a few minutes ago. So the scent would take a while before it could be fully developed. She was going to keep it for herself, but she wasn't really sure she deserved it.

She turned to look at her dragon friend and simply said, "Spike, do you want it?"

"What?" he said. "No, I can't-"

Sweetie interrupted him, "Please? It a thank you gift, for all your help."

Spike sighed before walking up and taking the flower, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Sweetie walked over to the book Spike tossed aside, and picked it up.

It was at this point, Spike asked a simple question. "So, what are you doing out here so late?"

"Late?" Sweetie asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, it's…" he looked at his bare wrist. "Oh, I don't have a watch," he said with a laugh and a smile. "It's almost 10, last I checked."

Panic set in. "Oh no!" Sweetie cried. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" She began pacing back and forth, thinking. "What am I going to do! My parents are going to kill me!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Spike said, trying to calm her down. He walked over and placed his claws on her shoulders, with the flower still in hand. She looked up at him. "It's okay, I'll take the heat. I'll say it's all my fault and I was teaching you magic and kept you way too long. We just lost track of time."

"Really!" she said.

"Yeah," he explained. "It's technically true."

"Oh, thanks again Spike," she once again grabbed him in a hug, this time one which Spike instantly returned. The hug was quickly broken as Sweetie's attention turned to the matter at hand. "Okay, let's go!" she ran off, leaving Spike behind.

He looked at the flower, breaking off part of the stem, before sliding it into his front jacket pocket. He then quickly tried to catch up with the young filly, as he was the one who had to talk to her parents. "Hey, wait up!" He yelled.

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry


	3. Chapter Three – Bloom

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter Three – Bloom**_

It was a bright, sunny day in Ponyville, and all the little ponies were going about their business. The hustle and bustle of a small town may not seem like much to those from much larger cities, but it never died down. Even on Sundays, ponies still did what needed to be done. They were hard-working, and proud of it!

Among all the little ponies, one stood out: A bright pink earth pony with bright pink curly hair, hopped through the square, with basket in tooth. Her destination was Carousel Boutique at the far end of town. As she hopped through the tiny hamlet, her enthusiasm was at peak efficiency. This was mostly because of her plans for the next couple days. Which she was crossing town right then to prepare for.

As she entered the humble shoppe, a bell rang, she quickly proceeded to what she would only describe as a white blob with a purple tree sticking out the side.

The white blob was Pinkie's friend Rarity, who was examining a dress that was hanging on a ponykin. She couldn't see the door as the bell rang, but before she could respond to it, or even move, a pink blur appeared on top the ponykin and said, "HI!"

"WAH!" Rarity screamed, falling on her back. When she came back to her senses, she could see her best friend, Pinkie Pie, leaning over the ponykin she was working on. "Pinkie Pie! You scared me!"

"OH! Sorry Rarity!" said the overly cheerful party pony. "I just came to ask a favour." She returned to the floor behind the ponykin.

Rarity walked around it to the middle of the shop, still slightly annoyed at Pinkie for her abrupt entrance. "Uh, what is it?"

Pinkie turned her head around, and picked up the basket that was behind her, she left it next to the ponykin when she went to greet Rarity. It would be hard to talk with that thing in her mouth.

Rarity looked at the basket and levitated it towards her. She moved the white sheet covering it, and pulled out what could only be described as some type of uniform. It was a white shirt with pink and brown accents along the edges, she also saw a similarly coloured hat. Actually, the hat could better be described as a visor, since it had no top to it. Regardless, the shirt did need some work, after all, it had several tears in it, as well as a brown stain on the front.

"It got really torn up last time I wore it," Pinkie explained, slightly sad. "That was a pretty crazy day!" she continued with a chuckle.

"…and…um…the brown?" Rarity said, almost afraid to ask.

Pinkie lowered her eyelids. "Chocolate, Rarity."

"Right! Right…" In hindsight, that should have been obvious. She started walking over to her workspace, with the shirt in tow, Pinkie hopping after her with a smile.

"These tears…I might have to rebuild it unless you want several unsightly stitches in it," Rarity explained. "Do you need this today?"

"Tomorrow actually!" Pinkie said with regret. "I'm sorry Rarity, I forgot it was in such bad shape until today! I pull it out of my closet this morning and **BOOM** it's all torn up!"

Rarity sighed, Pinkie did tend to be a bit scatterbrained, so this didn't surprise her. But Rarity was in a good mood, and the shoppe wasn't very busy on Sundays, even for the short time it was open, so a project like this would at least keep her occupied. "It'll be done by the end of the day."

Pinkie gasped, "Thank you, Rarity!" She screamed as she hugged the unicorn. "You're a great friend."

"It's nothing, really," Rarity replied, modestly. "So, why exactly do you need it tomorrow?"

* * *

Ponyville Park was packed. Ponies from all walks of life was trotting, chatting and playing. It was such a beautiful day, so everypony was out enjoying it.

Out of all the little ponies, only one was trying to avoid the crowd. Sweetie Belle was trotting through, with a smile on her face, and a brown paper bag in her mouth, looking for the least populated area.

Her favourite poplar was easy to find, it was at the top of a small hill, on one edge of the park. Almost no pony ever came to this end of the park, unless they needed to. So it was a perfect secluded location.

However, at this very moment, the poplar wasn't secluded. Sitting right under the tree and leaning against it, was a young, yellow, earth pony, with a giant pink bow in her bright red mane. Her name was Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle's best friend, and the only way to describe Apple's mood right now was: bored.

"Hey, Apple Bloom!", Sweetie Belle said as she approached her friend, dropping the sack.

"Meh!" replied the tired earth pony.

Sweetie Belle sat down across from Apple Bloom under the shade of the poplar. She magically opened the sack, and pulled out a single cupcake topped with orange frosting. She wouldn't dare use her magic with any other ponies watching, she felt like she would just be showing off. Plus, she just wasn't confident enough to use it and not have it fail while everyone was watching. But Apple Bloom wasn't as judgemental as other ponies she knew, and was more likely to encourage her friend.

As she started munching on the cupcake, Apple Bloom began speaking in full sentences. "Well," she said, "seems your magic's working pretty well."

"OOO!" Sweetie said, moving the cupcake to the side. "It most certainly is! Especially since last night. You see-"

Apple Bloom interrupted her friend, "I'm sure it's a fascinating story Sweetie Belle, but I haven't had lunch yet so…" She glanced toward the sack, and smiled sweetly. So, the young unicorn levitated a cupcake with blue frosting towards her friend, who then grabbed it in her hooves and began munching.

After a bit of silence, Apple Bloom decided to open the conversation, "You seem in a good mood."

A giant grin appeared on Sweetie Belle's face as she was about to answer, but Apple Bloom interrupted her again, "wait, wait, don't tell me. You're excited for-"

* * *

"-the big carnival!" Pinkie explained. "It's opening tomorrow and Sugarcube Corner is going to have a stand there!" She was extremely giddy at this development, "and I get to run it all on my own…well…sorta…"

"Oh, well, that's great Pinkie," Rarity said, "I'm sure it's a fantastic opportunity."

"Yeah! For once I'll be in charge of something and not have it end in disaster," suddenly, the smile on her face began to fade. "…I hope."

As a roll of white fabric came over to where Rarity was standing, Pinkie noticed something interesting. Her best friend was in a really good mood, more so than usual. She was whistling a jaunty tune and Pinkie noticed the mare was moving with the music in a sort of subtle dance. There was also a smile on her face, and an almost dreamy look in her eyes.

Now, Rarity was typically in a good mood when she was working, and Pinkie's presence always made ponies happy, but this was different. In fact, Pinkie could simply not account for this level of happiness. It was unprecedented from Rarity, she was downright giddy.

"So…" Pinkie said, "you're in a good mood!"

"Oh, Pinkie," she replied, "I most certainly am!"

Rarity opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Pinkie, "Wait! Let me guess! I love guessing! Ummm…ooo! It's the carnival! You're excited for the carnival!"

* * *

"It's not the carnival," Sweetie said, eyelids lowered.

"Well then," Apple Bloom asked, "What is it?"

Sweetie Belle sighed joyously, "It's-"

* * *

"-Spike!" Rarity said before Pinkie could try another guess. After all, if she let Pinkie continue this game, they would have been there all day, and there was work to be done.

"Spike!" Pinkie asked.

* * *

"The Dragon?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yep," Sweetie said, smiling, her eyes almost dreamy.

"Well…um…"

* * *

"…what about him?" asked the pink earth pony.

Rarity turned and looked directly at her earth pony friend. "Pinkie…"

* * *

"…I think I'm in love with him!" Sweetie's grin went from ear to ear.

"What!" the yellow earth pony replied, shocked.

* * *

"When did this happen!" Pinkie asked, smiling ear to ear.

* * *

"Last night," Sweetie explained.

* * *

Rarity elaborated, "we went out for dinner, had a lovely time."

* * *

Sweetie was giddy, "I was at Ponyville Park, it was late, he was there as I was practicing my magic, he taught me a few things, like how to focus, and then, when we found out it was past my bedtime, he offered to explain to my parents and take the blame. He was so nice."

* * *

"He was absolutely charming, the perfect gentlecolt," Rarity was swooning.

"Rarity, I'm so happy for you!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Apple Bloom said.

"What's not to believe?" Sweetie Belle asked, slightly confused.

"Sweetie Belle, he's a dragon!" Apple Bloom tried to explain. "Not a pony…a dragon!"

Sweetie Belle was not impressed. "So?"

"Don't you ever stop and think, how will everypony else see this!"

* * *

"But…" Pinkie continued. "I mean, I don't mean to be mean but don't you think everyone else would be mean?"

Rarity had already turned back to her work, her sewing machine was running at full power. "What?"

"I mean, Spike's a dragon, you're a unicorn, not that there's anything wrong with that, but a lot of ponies can be pretty judgemental," Pinkie, the eternal pragmatist explained, with a small chuckle at the end, as if she told a joke she knew only she would get.

Rarity sighed…

* * *

"I've thought about that," explained the young unicorn.

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Last night, I was up thinking for half the night. But-"

* * *

"-to be honest," Rarity explained. "I don't really care!"

"What!" Pinkie was quite shocked at this turn of events. Heck, this was Rarity, the only pony who cared more about her self-image was the eternal nervous wreck: Rainbow Dash.

"I mean, it might not have a such a positive impact on my business."

* * *

"Sure, everypony will make fun of me," Sweetie said, she was pacing back and forth. "But that happens to me already and I'm used to it."

* * *

"But if ponies are that judgemental, they don't deserve my masterpieces," Rarity said with pride.

* * *

"…and if it get's worse, I'm fine with that," Sweetie continued.

* * *

"Besides, when I'm around him, everything feels lighter," Rarity was metaphorically walking on air.

* * *

"Just knowing I'm with him, will make it easier," Sweetie said with joy. "Because Spike…"

* * *

Rarity appeared to be in her own little world. "He…well…"

* * *

"He makes me happy!" the unicorns said with a grin, as stars danced in their eyes.

* * *

Apple Bloom looked at her friend. "I see…" She said, "Well, Sweetie, I'm happy for you, I wish there was some colt in town I felt that way about."

"There isn't?"

"Have you looked at this town?" Apple Bloom said as she pointed to the crowd.

Sweetie looked where Apple Bloom was pointing, in the distance she could see Snips and Snails, their manes covered in bubble gum and stuck together. "How'd they manage that, again!"

* * *

"Well Rarity, that's great," Pinkie said with a grin. "So what's going to happen next?"

"Well, we have a date planned next week," Rarity said. "…or…actually, it's this week-this coming week."

* * *

"Well, anyway," Apple Bloom said. "That's great and all, but how do you know he feels the same way?"

Sweetie paused for a second before replying, "I guess I don't."

* * *

Pinkie scratched her head. "Seems kinda general."

"Well, yeah, we didn't plan anything concrete yet.

* * *

"Well you gotta fix that!" Apple Bloom explained.

"How?" Sweetie asked.

"Go to him and ask him out!" the young earth pony said, forcefully.

* * *

"Go to him and solidify your plans," Pinkie said with a smile.

"Solidify?" Rarity asked, it was such an odd choice of words.

* * *

"Ask him out!" Sweetie was a bit freaked out by this proposal. "I can't do that!"

"Why not!"

* * *

"Why not!"

"No, Pinkie, what I mean is…nevermind. I'll go see him today."

"That's great, and…" fear hit Pinkie's face.

* * *

"What if he says 'no'!" Sweetie Belle asked, the idea obviously frightened her.

"Then he says 'no,' but at least you know!"

* * *

"Is that the right time!" Pinkie asked, pointing to a clock on the wall.

Rarity followed her friend's gaze. "Oh, yes, yes it is. Why!"

"I have to get back to work," Pinkie was a bit panicked, but she kept her eye on the ball, "I'll see you later Rarity and thanks a bunch!" She screamed as she galloped out the door.

Rarity went back to work, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sweetie Belle was perplexed, "What?"

Apple Bloom sighed. "Just ask him," she said right before she went back to work on the cupcake.

Sweetie Belle was suddenly very worried. Apple Bloom quickly ate the rest of her cupcake, as Sweetie Belle found she suddenly couldn't eat any more. She was too worried about what would happen next. What exactly would she say, and what exactly would he say? This could ruin her life, or make it a lot better. But there was only one way to find out, she just had to not screw up.

Easier said than done.

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry/


	4. Chapter Four – Questions

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter Four – Questions**_

In the Ponyville Library, a pile of books sat in the middle of the main reading room. A purple claw grabbed three books and began shuffling though them.

Organising a library was hard work, one had to memorize the Pony Decimal System, and ensure that every book was filed under the right number. If one book was out-of-place, it would mean that book would be lost forever….until somepony noticed and moved it to the right section.

With three different books in hand Spike climbed the ladder that was leaning against one of the shelves, so he could put the books exactly where they needed to go.

As he got to the top, he heard a knock at the front door. It was too much of a hassle to get down just to open the door. So he just yelled. "It's open!"

A pink glow encompassed the door as young Sweetie Belle entered, closing the door behind her.

Spike looked down, "Oh, hey Sweetie Belle?" he said, as he went back to his filing. "Looking for another magic book?"

Part of Sweetie Belle wanted to say 'yes,' but that would have been a lie. She came here for a reason, and if she didn't say what needed to be said, there was a good chance that Apple Bloom would do it for her. She could be very insistent.

"No, actually," Sweetie explained. "I came to talk to you."

"Oh…um…just give me a minute, I'll be right down." Spike was confused. What could she possibly want to talk to him about?

As Spike was on the ladder, Sweetie began looking at the books sitting on the table.

One stood out to her, a pink hard cover book called, "Romance for Foals." Certainly a book that was honest, Sweetie was tempted to open it and begin reading. Maybe check it out, but not around Spike. She would wait until Spike was off doing something-anything else, that way should could have Twilight check it out. After she swore the mare to secrecy.

Spike approached the young unicorn. "Okay, time for a break," he said, "what did you want to talk about?"

Sweetie hesitated, "well…um…I wanted to thank you for all your help last night."

"Sweetie," Spike explained. "I told you, it was nothing."

"Still…um…thanks."

Spike suddenly felt very awkward. "Yeah, no problem…is that all?"

'Yes,' Sweetie wanted to say before quickly running off. But she forced herself to get this out. "No, um…Spike…I…um…I really like you."

"Well, I like you too Sweetie Belle," Spike said nonchalantly.

Sweetie could tell he didn't understand. "No," she explained, "I mean I really, really like you."

Spike looked confused, but he really wasn't, he was just hoping she wasn't saying what he thinks she was trying to say.

Awkward silence filled up the room. "Um…" Sweetie continued, "and…I was wondering if you wanted to go out…like on a date?"

Spike's heart stopped for a second. He couldn't believe the timing of this. How could this happen? Unfortunately he would need to break the young mare's heart. He quickly recited what he was going to say in his head: 'No, sorry, I'm actually dating your sister.'

But unfortunately, the silence was causing Sweetie's eyes to water…just a bit. Which caused Spike to say, "Sure."

It was at this moment, Spike's brain started yelling at him: 'WHAT THE HAY!'

"Great!" Sweetie Belle was so excited. It was too late for Spike to turn back now. "The carnival open's tomorrow! We can go to that!"

"Sure," Spike said as his brain continued called him an idiot.

"Great!" Despite the worry Spike was feeling, as he looked at Sweetie Belle and saw her smile, it made all those worries go away.

But his brain wasn't having it! 'WHAT THE HEY IS WRONG WITH YOU! Alright, if you're not going to listen, I'm leaving.'

"See you tomorrow?" Sweetie asked.

"Sure," Spike said.

"Morning? Nine o'clock?"

"Yep," Spike said with a smile.

"Great!" Sweetie was quite happy with this turn of events. She galloped away, but as she reached the door she turned around, and said, "See you tomorrow, Spike," before exiting.

* * *

In the other room, a certain purple unicorn was reading…or to be more accurate, she stopped reading, because of the commotion in the other room. Twilight would have interrupted the two, but she knew the moment Sweetie specifically asked to talk to Spike that this was not a business call, and she should not get involved. But that did not mean she couldn't listen. She didn't like to eavesdrop but her curiosity was overpowering, and in the end she was glad she did.

"I…um…I really like you."

Twilight's eyes went wide.

"Well, I like you too Sweetie Belle."

Then her eyelids went down in exasperation. Spike may be a bright dragon, but he knew nothing about mares.

The conversation continued.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out…like on a date."

Twilight was well aware of Spike's relationship with Rarity, so when Spike responded with: "Sure." She brought a hoof to her face.

Twilight continued to listen to the slow-motion train-wreck occurring in the next room, until she heard hoofsteps gallop away, before, "see you tomorrow, Spike," and a closing door.

Twilight sighed before opening the door before her. In the room her, she saw her young dragon assistant, in the middle of the room, dumbfounded.

"Spike?" she asked, "are you okay?"

He then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"**SPIKE!"** she ran toward the young dragon. But as she approached, he quickly woke again.

"AHH! What happened!" He grabbed onto the nearby table, and lifted himself up.

"Sweetie Belle just came by, asked you out on a date, and you said 'yes'!"

"Oh, is that all?" he replied, still obviously a bit hazy, and leaning against the table. He was breathing heavily, mostly out of panic.

"Spike, you're dating Rarity!"

"Well, not technically," he said, almost pleading.

Twilight gave him a skeptical look. As if to say, 'really!'

"UGH!" Spike grunted in frustration. "I know I know! I just…I…" Spike was running over the events in his head, trying to figure out what happened. "I guess I can't say 'no' to a pretty face."

"You've said 'no' to me before."

Spike just looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha ha ha!" Twilight's sarcasm was palpable. "This is serious Spike, you can't date two fillies at the same time!"

"I know!" he said as he lifted himself onto the table, sitting on it, his breathing much calmer. "I'll just have to find a way to let her down easily, tomorrow."

"Spike, it may not be that simple."

"Sure it will," he explained. "I'll just be sure to turn off the charm, and she'll lose interest. That way, if she does ask for another date, it won't break her heart when I say 'no'!"

Twilight sighed, hoof to face. "Spike, you might be forgetting an important variable."

"Varia…?"

"Thing that could change rapidly."

"Oh!" Spike said, not quite fully understanding. "What?"

"You."

Unfortunately, Twilight didn't get a chance to fully explain, as a knock came at the front door.

Twilight sighed once again, as a red glow encompassed the opening door. Standing at the stoop was a very familiar white unicorn.

"Twilight! Darling!" Rarity said as she entered the library. "How is everything?"

"Oh, absolutely fine Rarity! Nothing's wrong at all!" Twilight lied…obviously.

Rarity looked at her friend, and paused for a second, thinking about whether she should move past it. "Well, that's great," she said, deciding to quickly move on. "Spike," she said, as she approached the young dragon. "I just came by to solidify our plans for this week."

Spike paused for a second, a bit confused, before his brain decided to click. "Oh, right, yeah! Our date."

"You've never had my cooking have you?"

Spike thought for a second. "No," he eventually replied, "and you haven't had mine either."

Rarity giggled a bit, "Well, I get to go first."

Spike could see behind Rarity, Twilight was silently waving her hooves in the air, mouthing 'TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER!" She wasn't going to directly interfere, but telling Spike what to do wasn't technically interfering. She was just offering some kind advice, while jumping up and down and silently yelling at the dragon. It was a good thing she knew how to land on her hooves silently, otherwise she would be interfering.

"This Thursday, my place, there's this wonderful stew I've been meaning to try."

"Sounds great!" he said with a smile. "I'll see you then."

"Brilliant," she replied, before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you thursday, Spike." She turned around, to face a shocked Twilight, before asking, "We're still on for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Twilight replied.

"Great!" she said as she walked out the door. "See you then!"

"Bye Rarity!" Twilight said as a blue glow closed the door behind her.

The purple unicorn quickly turned to look at her number one assistant, who had a huge smile on his face. She didn't need to say a word.

"I'll explain everything to Sweetie Belle tomorrow. She'll understand!"

Twilight continued to stare at him.

"I gotta get back to work," Spike got off the table and went back to his sorting.

Twilight realized she didn't need to say anything, there was nothing to say that he didn't already know. So, she went back to the other room to continue her studies. As she closed the door behind her she thought, 'his first major romantic screw-up…my little Spike is growing up…dang it."

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry


	5. Chapter Five – Day

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter Five – Day**_

The carnival only happened in Ponyville once a year. When the carnie-ponies finally came around to this part of Equestria, and took over the field next to the local elementary school. They toured the nation, bringing entertainment to the masses, and ripping off plenty of ponies along the way. At least, that's what was going through Spike's mind as both he and his date walked through the games area.

Twilight warned Spike long ago to watch out for this kind of thing. However, he couldn't help but notice that in spite of the fact that most of them were losing, everypony was having fun.

"OO!" Sweetie Belle said, grabbing Spike's arm. "Let's play a game!"

"Uh," Spike said hesitantly. "I don't know Sweetie Belle, I'm pretty sure they're all rigged."

"Huh?"

"They're impossible to win."

Just then, not far from the young couple, one stallion screamed, "YEAHHHH!" as a carnie gave him a giant stuffed raccoon.

They both saw this, and when Spike turned back to Sweetie Belle, he saw a giant smirk on her face. "Well," he explained, "obviously they're going to let somepony win on occasion to keep up appearances."

She just looked at him.

"UGH! Fine!" Spike said, giving up. "Which one?"

Sweetie began looking around, and gasped when her eyes finally settled on one. She galloped off ahead of Spike, and he ran after her.

They arrived at the stand with guns. The goal was clearly posted on the wall at the back, surrounded by several giant stuffed animals. One had to shoot out the star in the centre of a piece of paper with a BB gun. Seemed simple. But then again, most scams did.

"How much?" Spike asked the gruff earth pony attendant.

"Two bits a go," he said, chewing on what Spike presumed was chewing gum.

Placing two bits on the counter, he quickly grabbed the rifle that was lying on the table and carefully aimed it at the star that was hanging six feet away. Firing off a few BBs, he noticed they ended up a few inches to the left. He continued firing, aiming a few inches to the right, trying to make it look like he was honestly trying, so Sweetie Belle wouldn't think his eventual loss was intentional.

He continued to fire, and by the time he was out of bullets, the star was still there, though it had a few holes in it.

"Oh well," Spike said, placing the rifle back on the counter. "Come on, Sweetie Belle, let's check something else out."

"Hey, buddy," the attendant yelled. "You can always have a second go."

"No thanks," the dragon said with a wave.

As the two were walking away, Spike could hear the attendant scoff. "Figures," he said, "Scaly little rodent."

The young dragon stopped in his tracks, turned his head, and looked directly at the attendant. "Did you say something?" he asked.

"I said you can try again."

Not many ponies knew how sensitive dragon hearing was. So Spike wasn't entirely surprised the attendant would lie. But he still didn't want him to get away with it. Spike walked back and asked quite simply, "How do I get one of those big ones?"

"Those?" he asked, pointing to the prizes at the very top. "Well, shoot out three stars and I'll let you have your pick."

"Set it up," Spike said, setting two more bits on the counter.

Once the rifle was ready and the star replaced, Spike fired a single shot and noticed this rifle was leading an inch to the right, so he aimed an inch to the left of where he wanted to hit, and fired around the star in a circle. The star fell out onto the ground.

"Well, good work," the attendant said, as both he and Sweetie Belle applauded. "Wanna try again, get one of the bigger prizes?"

Spike shook the rifle just a bit and noticed he still had some ammo. "Yep," he said, right before aiming at the star next to it. A few shots later, it too fell on the ground. Spike then proceeded to shoot out the star next to that one. Then, just for fun, he fired two more BBs in the paper above the hole where the star once was.

The attendant's jaw hit the ground.

* * *

"Okay, where'd you learn to do that!" Sweetie Belle asked, as she carried a giant pink bunny that was nearly twice her size, on her back.

"Well, after I tried that first time, I quickly learned how to fire the thing," Spike explained. "After that, it was all strategy."

Sweetie giggled just a bit. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah! That was really cool."

The two began laughing together as they walked through the crowd.

"So," Spike asked, once the laughter died down. "What do you want to do now?

"Hmmmm…" Sweetie Belle said, hoof on her chin. "Sugarcube corner has a booth somewhere."

Spike remembered hearing that from Pinkie earlier in the week. The carnies always allowed some local merchants to showcase their wares, just for fun. Primarily because most of the time, there wasn't any competition; and it allowed some of the older patrons to waste time, while their younger charges played around. Plus it garnered them goodwill with the locals, which everypony loved.

"Hmmmm…" Spike said, claw on chin. "Sounds good!" he said with a smile.

The two youngsters walked through the crowds searching the local merchants. Sweetie Belle staying as close as she could to her crush, as he navigated the fairgrounds.

The two of them passed the booth for Quills and Sofas, which was next to the Tumbler. It was a ride that spun three different ways and was notable for the puddle of vomit next to the ride's exit.

"Scootaloo would love this thing," Sweetie Belle said, as she watched the machine spin along its main axis, while the cars attached ran along the outside of it, causing the individual carriages to spin.

"Yeah," Spike replied. "Let's avoid it."

Sweetie Belle giggled as the two continued on. They passed the Twister, which was another spinning ride, but looked a little less crazy since there were no cages, and it didn't go up in the air; and the classic bumper cars.

They were about to continue on, when a familiar face stopped them. "Hiya! Care for some Rainbow cupcakes!" went an excitable yellow earth pony, with a tray of treats balanced on her head.

Young Apple Bloom was wearing a white shirt with pink and brown accents along the edges with a matching visor; and selling some very familiar treats: Pinkie Pie's signature Rainbow cupcakes. They had five distinct flavours contained within, and were always well-stocked at Sugarcube Corner.

"Hey, Apple Bloom," Sweetie replied. "How's the summer job going?"

"Ugh!" the young earth pony groaned. "Pinkie's a bit of a slave driver, but it sure beats working the farm." As the pan balanced on her head, she looked at the two before her, and slyly said, "So, I see you took my advice."

"Huh…" Spike responded, crossing his arms. "So, I have you to blame for this!"

"Yep!" She said, as a big grin emerged on her face. "So, cupcakes?"

"Sure," he said, reaching between the scales on his right hip, and like a true gentledragon asked, "Sweetie Belle?"

The young unicorn smiled in response. "Please!" she said.

"That'll be four bits," the young salespony announced, holding out a hoof.

Spike gave her the payment, as he took two cupcakes from the tray, and handed one to his date, who grabbed it in her hoof.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Apple Bloom said, as she put the funds in a white money pouch hanging from her neck. She looked up at the giant toy on her friend's back. "So, Spike, I assume you won her that thing!"

"Yeah," Sweetie said, excited. "He shot out three stars in one round."

"Really?" Apple Bloom said, "Impressive."

"Yeah," Spike said, proudly, running his free claw across his head. "Yeah it was."

"So," the earth pony continued. "Have you two checked out any of the rides?"

"I don't know," Sweetie Belle said, as she was chewing a bite of cupcake. "They look kinda scary."

"Yeah, but they're fun!" Her yellow friend responded. "You can ease yourself into it, the Twister isn't too bad."

Spike looked back at the ride they passed a few minutes ago. Sweetie noticed her date's smile and said, "Yeah, let's do that!"

"Really!" Spike asked. He didn't think Sweetie would try any of the fast rides. Apparently he had a lot to learn about the little filly. "Alright!" he said, eating half his cupcake in one bite. "Let's go."

As the two walked away, both with big smiles, Apple Bloom said to them, "See you later lovebirds."

Just then, realization hit Spike. "Could you wait here Sweetie Belle?" he said, as she finished her cupcake. The young dragon ran back and caught up with Apple Bloom. "Hey, Apple Bloom," he said, as she was trying to sell more cupcakes.

She turned from the potential sale to look at her scaly friend. "Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favour?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Could you keep what you saw here…quiet?"

"You mean you and Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom was confused. She was planning on doing so anyway. After all, even though Sweetie Belle didn't care how the rest of the town reacted, Apple Bloom certainly did. But why did Spike care? Did he share her concerns?

"Yeah," he replied. "That's not a problem is it?"

Apple Bloom shook her head. "My lips are sealed!" she ran her hoof along her lips.

"Thanks," he said. Quickly running back after his date.

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow in confusion at the evacuating dragon, before returning to work.

* * *

The two youngsters were on the Twister as it spun around inches from the ground, seated in one of the ride's dozen-or-so cars. As they spun around, the two of them slid into each other several times, trying to stabilize themselves by holding onto the safety bar, and laughing all the while.

* * *

Several dome-shaped cars were driving around a metal arena. In one of them, was a young purple dragon, and as he drove around the arena, he was spontaneously hit in the side, sending his car into the nearest wall. Once he recovered, he looked to the source of the interruption. Another car, driven by a young white unicorn, with a big evil smirk on her face. She hit him again.

"HEY!" Spike exclaimed.

Another hit.

"Stop it!"

Sweetie backed up for another run. But Spike responded once she began her charge, by backing up himself. She hit the wall her date was previously pinned to.

Then, before she could recover. "AHHH!" the young unicorn yelled as she was hit in the side by her former victim, who now had his own big evil smirk.

As he backed up for another hit, Sweetie Belle got ready for her counter-attack, and as her car was hit again, she had leapt from it, and right onto the dragon.

"GAH!" the dragon screamed and laughed as his date attacked him. Once he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the young filly smiling, her face inches from his. His smile disappeared.

Sweetie noticed their position and quickly jumped off. "Sorry," she said, as she jumped back into her car.

The young dragon had only one thing to say regarding what happened: "What the-?"

* * *

Spike wandered through the corridors, lined with mirrors, each of which reflected his image. He walked towards where he thought the exit was, only to stop when an image of him stood in the way, as if to laugh at him. He was growing annoyed.

"Spike!" he heard behind him. Sweetie Belle was standing in one of the 'mirrors,' smiling and beckoning the young dragon.

He walked towards his date and began following her. "You find the way out?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied.

They continued walking until they entered a circular room lined with mirrors.

"Oh…nevermind," she said. "Okay, how do we get out of here?"

Spike turned around, and said, "Better question is, how'd we get in?"

The two began frantically looking around the room.

* * *

At nearly fifty metres tall, the dominating figure at the carnival had to be the Big Wheel. It was big, pink, metal, and very imposing. But wasn't intimidating. Next to the teacup ride, it had to be the most relaxing ride in the entire park. So the young couple wasn't nervous at all as they boarded the circular gondola before them. At least, they weren't nervous because of the ride.

They were able to get a carriage all to themselves, since the line wasn't very long that day. They sat down on the cushioned seats, and Sweetie placed her giant rabbit on the opposite side. The wheel moved, then stopped suddenly as more ponies boarded the ride.

"So…" Spike said. The wheel started moving again, then stopped just as suddenly. "This is fun."

Sweetie giggled.

As the wheel began to turn again, and before it suddenly stopped again, an awkward silence fell upon the car, since neither really knew what to say. The incident in the bumper cars made things a bit awkward.

Spike twiddled his thumbs, thinking of a way to kill the awkwardness, then it came to him. He hanged his head in resignation.

"Sweetie," he said hesitantly. "I need to tell you something."

She closed her eyes, and said, "I know."

"You do?"

"Spike," she began. "I had a great time today, and that's probably because it was with you. You're kind, sweet, fun to be around, and I really like you, and…I know you don't feel the same way." She began to hang her head in sadness. "But!" She popped her head back up and looked at the dragon with a forced smile. "I'm really happy you agreed to come with me anyway! This was fun!"

Spike's lips quivered as he looked at the young filly. "That…that wasn't what I was about to say."

Sweetie Belle looked at her date, curiously.

"…because…I had fun too. A lot of fun…and I'd love to do it again, because…I…kinda like you too."

The joy in Sweetie Belle's heart made her feel like she was going to explode.

Spike opened his mouth to continue, but before he could say anything, Sweetie jumped on him and hugged him. Just then, the entire wheel began moving again, and didn't stop. It was finally finished loading, and they were ready to ride, but Sweetie Belle wasn't thinking about that. Her face was once again inches from the young dragon's, and this time, she took advantage of the situation. She kissed him. Which caused his face to turn beet-red.

The moment she broke the kiss, Spike looked at her; and after a moment, grabbed the back of her head and briefly kissed her back. He then said, "You know, we should really try to enjoy the view while we can."

Sweetie jumped off of the dragon, and began looking over the side of the capsule, as it rotated around the centre axis. As Spike joined her, she looked at him, and then he looked at her. They smiled.

* * *

The pink bunny was sitting on a bench, alone, as Spike was pacing in front of it. There were several scenarios that he planned out in his head early that morning, but this was not one of them, and he simply did not know what to do about it.

His fear and nervousness was almost palpable, and an aura like that attracts just the sort of creature that loves to destroy it.

Spike turned around again, and before him, inches from his face, were a plate of cookies, being held in the mouth of a pink earth pony wearing a white visor. "GAH!" He screamed in shock as he jumped in the air and landed right on his rear end.

A uniformed Pinkie Pie threw the plate in the air, and caught it with all the cookies on her head, as she began speaking. "Spike! What's up!" she screamed!

"Hi Pinkie," Spike said as he got back to his feet. Tired after such a hectic day, he was not in the mood for Pinkie's shenanigans.

"Cookie!" she offered.

"No thanks."

"You sure! It's on the house!"

Spike just sighed and took one. Biting into it, he smiled and released a moan of pleasure.

"Like it! It's a brand new recipe!"

"It's really good," the young dragon said. "What's in it?"

"OOP! That's a secret Spiky Wikey!" Pinkie never stopped smiling, and it annoyed Spike just a bit.

He just sighed and took another bite.

"So, something wrong?" Pinkie asked with genuine concern.

"Kinda…"

"Does it have anything to do with Rarity!" she asked with a smile.

Spike looked at the pink earth pony with a bit of shock. She knew! "Sorta," he said, a bit scared. "Pinkie, could you do me a favour?"

"Yep!" she said with a giant smile. "Wait! What is it!"

"Please don't tell anypony about me and Rarity."

"Okie Dokie!" she said, giant smile returning. "Wait! Why!"

"I'm not sure about where things are going, and I don't need any pressure from anypony else."

"OOOOO!" Her eyes went wide. "She's going to be heartbroken!"

"Well, I'm not…wait…really?"

"Mhmmm!" Pinkie nodded vigorously. "She really likes you Spike!"

"…and I really like her!" he said. "That's the problem."

Pinkie tilted her head curiously. Holding the cookies in place with her hoof so they wouldn't fall off.

"Forget it, Pinkie," He said, giving the mare a sad smile. "I'll figure this out, it'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Pinkie paused for a second before responding. "Okie Dokie Lokie!" she smiled and hopped off. Spike was about to turn back to his thoughts, when suddenly, the moment he turned, Pinkie appeared before him again. "Don't forget! If you ever change your mind! I'm always free!"

"Yeah, thanks Pinkie!" Spike said.

"Okie Dokie!" she said as she hopped away…again.

As Spike was watching Pinkie leave, he noticed something to his left. Turning to look at it, he saw Sweetie Belle standing next to him.

The young unicorn turned to look at her date, or as she saw him, her boyfriend, and smiled.

"Cookie?" he said, offering the rest of it to the young unicorn.

"Thanks," she said, levitating it towards her mouth.

Spike went to the bench and grabbed the big bunny. When he got back she said, "Mmmm! This is really good!"

"I know!"

* * *

By the time Spike entered the library, the sun was already starting to set. He saw Twilight at the other end of the main sitting room, crouched down in front of a book…natch. He closed the door behind him, and walked into the room, he wanted to make a beeline straight to bed, but he also wanted food.

"How'd it go?" the mare asked, getting to her hooves. "How'd she take it?"

The dragon looked at his best friend, and looked away in shame.

"Oh, what happened!"

Spike remained quiet.

"What'd you do!"

He quickly rushed into the kitchen.

"Spike!" The purple mare followed him. "Spike!"

He opened breadbox and pulled out a few slices of bread.

"Spike, what happened?"

He opened the pantry and pulled out a box which contained some broken gemstones.

"You made her cry, didn't you!"

Placing a few stones on one of the bread slices, he put the box back where he got it, and went to the refrigerator.

"Did she get mad when you told her about Rarity?"

Pulling out a bottle of honey, he closed the fridge, and began pouring it on his sandwich.

"Did she tell Rarity?"

He placed another piece of bread on top and took a bite.

"Did Rarity get mad?"

He continued chewing as he walked back into the main sitting room.

"Spike, what happened!"

He took another bite.

"Tell me, Spike! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"**I fell for her all right!**" Spike yelled at Twilight, and himself.

The unicorn stood there, dumbfounded. It took her a second to process the information before asking, "You fell for…?"

The young dragon turned away in shame and said, "Sweetie Belle."

Twilight scoffed, "I knew something like this would happen."

"You did!" Spike asked, turning to look at the young mare. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I thought I did!"

Spike put his claw on his face and shook his head. It might not have been avoided, but at least he would have had a warning.

Twilight walked up to her assistant and put a hoof on his shoulder. "So, when are you going to tell Rarity?" she asked.

"…I don't know," he said, dropping his hand.

"You don't know?" Twilight lowered her hoof.

"I still have feelings for Rarity," Spike explained, twiddling his fingers over the sandwich. "I just also have feelings for Sweetie Belle."

"What?" Twilight said, a bit confused. "Spike, you can't juggle two fillies at once!"

"I know!" he said. The young dragon was growing frustrated, more with himself than anyone else. "I just need to think things through. I'll choose one of them, but not right now, just give me a few days I'll figure everything out."

"Spike!"

"Just!…" he held up a claw to stop her. "Let me figure things out…on my own." Spike then walked to the stairs that led to his bed, but paused at the foot. He turned around and said, "Twilight."

"Yeah, Spike?" the mare said.

"Do me a favour, don't tell anypony."

Twilight nodded. "You have my word," she said, right before Spike proceeded up the stairs.

Twilight went back to her book, lying on the floor, exactly where she left it. As she crouched down to continue reading, she realized she couldn't. The unicorn closed the book and sighed. "My little Spike is growing up…I wish he'd stop."

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry


	6. Chapter Six – Chaos

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter Six – Chaos**_

Spike looked deep into the Sweetie Belle's eyes. She was as beautiful as ever. Her jade irises sparkled in the sunlight, as her face turned a pinkish hue.

"Spike," the young unicorn said. "Stop it, you're making me nervous."

He smiled at her comment, turning his gaze down as he quickly grabbed the sandwich before him. "Sorry, I can't help it, you're so pretty it's hard to look away," he said, taking a bite.

Her blush deepened, as she tried to hide behind her sandwich. "Spike."

He giggled at her reaction.

As the two young lovers sat on a checkered blanket on the far side of Sweet Apple Acres, time just flew by.

Sweetie Belle looked up at her boyfriend as he bit down on the amethyst, lettuce and tomato sandwich that she made earlier that day. She was really glad he liked it. Especially after the disaster last week. It made her happy.

"I had a really great time today," she said, with a sweet smile.

"So did I," the young dragon responded. His face slowly turned a soft pink, as his mouth pulled itself into a wide grin.

The two just looked across the blanket, and found themselves lost in each other's gaze. Until…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Spike's watch alarm went off. He looked at the timepiece and said, "Oh no, I have to go." His voice dripping with worry.

"What?" she asked, disappointed, as the young dragon got to his feet.

"Um…Twilight said she needed help with an experiment, she'll be really mad if I'm late," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, maybe I could come with you."

Spike froze. "What?"

"Yeah, I could help you and Twilight out, it'll really help me with my magic, and I'll get to spend more time with you." Her smiled widened.

Panic rose in the young dragon's throat. He couldn't let her come, she couldn't find out, but he couldn't let her get suspicious either. What could he possibly say?

"Oh…is that the time?" She pointed to the watch on the dragon's wrist.

"Um…yeah."

"Oh, no I can't. Me and Apple Bloom were going to try to get our cutie marks." She put a hoof to her chin. "I could try to get out of it. No, not with Scootaloo still in Neighpon. She'll get really mad."

"Go," he said. "We'll have fun tomorrow, I promise."

They both leaned in, and gave each other a goodbye kiss, as Sweetie Belle magically folded the blanket up and shoved it into the picnic basket.

"Okay, tomorrow then," she gave him another kiss, this time, drawing it out as long as she could, before quickly trotting off toward the tree line, carrying the basket in her mouth.

Before disappearing, she turned around, and gave her boyfriend a goodbye wave. Spike returned the farewell and waited for her to disappear, before quickly shoving his sandwich down his throat and running as fast as his little legs could carry him, straight towards downtown Ponyville.

He didn't have much time.

* * *

Twilight was not a cook. In fact, if there was one thing she was downright terrible at, it was cooking. She had complete mastery of the divine arts, and a diverse education in every subject under the sun. But every time she entered the kitchen, it was like a curse was placed on her. She was simply terrible, somehow, everything she cooked ended up burnt or splattering all over the place, or spoiled in some other way. Spike was the library's designated cook, and it was something he took pride in…but Spike was not home, instead, he planned it all out with military-grade precision well in advance.

Before he left to go see Sweetie Belle, he already had most of the meal prepared, it just needed to be cooked. He gave Twilight specific instructions on what to do. His direction was so specific, it made her blush. She was not happy about this.

The young librarian was standing in the kitchen, with a book and a wooden spoon held in magical grips. She diligently stirred the contents of a big metal pot, as she continued to read from a book on Ancient Equyptian History. She always had a fascination with the great pyramids.

It wasn't long before her concentration was broken by a door slamming open, and the sound of claws running across the wooden floor. Young Spike ran in, and stopped at the kitchen door, trying to catch his breath.

"Ra…Rarity's not here yet is she?" He asked, still recovering from his sprint.

Twilight shook her head.

"Good." He walked over and took over her position at the stove, stirring the pot of soup.

As the unicorn closed the book, she decided to ask a very important question. "So, how was your date with Sweetie Belle?"

Spike refused to take his attention away from the food. "Oh, it was…it was great, we had a great time." He opened the oven, to get a good look at the hayloaf still roasting away.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So…what'd you do."

He closed the oven delicately. "Oh…uh." He thought back and a smile appeared on his face. "Well, we went for a walk through Sweet Apple Acres, she had me chase her for a while, had a picnic…it was fun."

"Mmmmhm…" she said knowingly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He went back to stirring the pot of soup. "Actually, she nearly caught me back there."

"What?"

He turned to face the mare. "Well, I almost ran out of time. So, I had to make an excuse to leave abruptly. I said I needed to help you with some experiment. She offered to come with me."

Twilight paused, waiting for Spike to continue. He didn't, so she did. "Well…what did you say?"

"Nothing," he responded, worry in his eyes. "I got lucky, she said she had to meet with Apple Bloom." He walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a container filled with chopped vegetables and a few bottles.

Twilight trotted up behind the dragon as he lit another burner with his fire breath, and placed a skillet on top. "Spike," she said. "How long can you keep this up? Eventually one of them is going to figure this out."

"I know…I just…I don't know who I'm going to pick yet."

"It's been three weeks Spike, if you wait too long, it'll just hurt them even more when they find out."

"So you're saying I should just pick one of them?" He folded his arms defiantly.

"Yes!"

"It's not that simple Twilight." He turned back to the stove, adding oil and a dark sauce to the pan.

"Maybe it can be. Just pick the one you enjoy spending time with more."

He closed his eyes in thought. "I don't know who that is."

"Oh, please Spike," she said with a laugh. "I think you know exactly who it is."

"Oh, really?" He turned his head to look at the mare, dumping the vegetables into the skillet. "And how would you know so much Twilight?" The frustration in his voice was crossed with anger. "When have you ever been in love?"

"What? You don't remember Silver Bell? You met Silver!"

He looked at her skeptically. "You mean that colt Celestia introduced you to. The colt you went on one date with and never saw again?"

"It's not my fault he was given a royal assignment in Manehatten," she responded smugly.

Spike opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it. After all, there was a reason Celestia didn't tell Twilight the truth.

A knock came at the door, it was rhythmic and delicate. There was only one pony it could be.

"I'll be upstairs," Twilight said, trotting away. "Think about it."

Spike quickly grabbed a mirror he stashed in one of the kitchen drawers, and inspected his scales quickly. He had to look good for the lovely Rarity.

Ensuring every scale was in place, he shuffled the contents of the skillet, and quickly got off his stool, running towards the front door.

As he opened it, he saw, standing in the door frame, a beautiful white mare. Her mane in the same style he'd grown accustomed to, and her eyelids batting seductively. "Good evening Spike," she said.

"Good evening Rarity, would you like to come in?" He stepped aside as she accepted his invitation.

The unicorn sniffed the air and turned to face the dragon. "It smells wonderful."

"It tastes even better," he said, closing the door.

They walked to the kitchen together, and as the mare took her seat at the table, Spike went straight to the stove and prepared the first course.

Bringing both dishes to the table he announced, "alright, for a first course, we have daisy leek soup and fresh-baked dandelion bread."

"Oooo," she exclaimed, impressed.

Spike took a seat and explained, "and by 'fresh' I mean last night."

Rarity's laughter always brought joy to the young dragon's heart.

* * *

The sun had already dipped below the horizon as they finished the soup. The conversation had drifted to Spike's cooking skills.

"I cannot believe you're so good at this." She explained as he went to prepare the second course. "I mean, I always assumed Twilight wouldn't be very picky regarding food, therefore you wouldn't need to develop any skills."

"Well, she might not appreciate fine dining," he explained, bringing the dishes to the table. "But I do. So we have an Apple-Sage Hayloaf, with potatoes and fried zucchini."

"Looks delicious," she said, taking a bite of the loaf. "You know, you could probably teach my sister how to cook, she could really use some lessons."

Spike chuckled a bit. "Yeah, yeah she could."

Rarity looked at him inquisitively.

He suddenly got very nervous. "Um, yeah, maybe I'll do that. If I see her, I'll offer to teach her how to cook."

"Oh, no I'll suggest it to her, though I haven't seen her in a few weeks…OH! It'll be the perfect opportunity for you to meet my parents."

Spike panicked, "NO!"

Rarity was taken aback.

"I mean…um…I don't think I'm ready to meet your parents yet, it's a big step."

"It is?"

"Well…eh…um…I-I think so."

"Are you alright Spike?"

No he wasn't. "Yeah, I'm just…um…sorry, I had a rough day, Twilight's been driving me crazy." Another lie to pack onto the pile.

The two started in on their meals, as Spike realized his luck could soon run out.

* * *

The streets of Ponyville were dark and foreboding. So Spike decided to do the most honorable thing, and walk his date home. They passed by Sugarcube Corner and Spike noticed the lights were still on. Pinkie was probably working on some last-minute stuff. Cleaning, baking, that sorta thing.

"So, where did you get that recipe for dessert?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm?" Spike said, recovering from his distraction. "Oh, I stole it from Pinkie Pie. Made some changes, it was originally a cupcake recipe. I also added chrysanthemums, since I know they're your favourite."

"It was delicious Spike."

The two rounded a corner and Carousel Boutique was in sight. As they reached the storefront, Rarity decided it was time to make the young dragon an offer he couldn't refuse. She opened the door and said, "Would you like to come in Spike?"

He froze, "um…" His mind drifted to Sweetie Belle, her beautiful face, her eyes, and her reaction if she found out he complied with Rarity's offer. He simply couldn't do that to her. This was a bridge too far. "No…actually, I have a lot of work to do in the morning, and I really have to get to bed."

"Oh, I'm sure Twilight would understand." She began nuzzling his ears.

"Um…maybe…" He gently pushed her away. "But still, I think…I think we should wait, I'm not really ready for that yet."

Rarity frowned, she was not expecting this, but still, she complied. "Very well Spike, if that's what you want."

"Yes, I…at least…for now."

"You're a true gentlecolt Spike." She leaned down and kissed the young dragon. A kiss they held for several seconds.

When it was finally broken, she said, "Goodnight, Spike," and slipped inside without another word.

The young dragon sighed and began the trek back to the Library. His mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. As he turned the first corner, he saw the lights of Sugarcube Corner again. He wasn't ready to sleep yet, and he was too tired to wander around town aimlessly. So there was only one option…

* * *

The moment Rarity entered her Boutique, the smile on her face had faded as she collapsed on the floor. It was replaced by an expression of dread and worry.

Opalescence walked up to the unicorn, and began rubbing her face on her master's hoof.

"Oh, Opal, I feel like something's wrong," she explained. "But I can't put my hoof on it." She stared off into the distance. "What is he not telling me?"

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry


	7. Chapter Seven – Cupcakes

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter Seven – Cupcakes**_

Ponyville was a bustling little town, filled with ponies from all walks of life. Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi all bought and sold various goods and services on the streets, and in stores throughout the downtown area. But typically, all this ended once the sun went down, and everypony settled in for a good night's sleep.

However Sugarcube Corner was not a store that settled down that easily.

The bakery was mostly quiet, as Apple Bloom swept the front of the store. She prided herself at being a diligent worker, and it was something that impressed both the store's owners, and her manager.

"Looking good, Apple Bloom," came a cheery voice from behind her.

"Thanks Pinkie," she replied, turning to face the back kitchen, and her boss. "Need any help back there?"

"Nope, everything's okie dokie in the stovie."

"Don't you mean 'oven'?"

"Yeah, but ovenie doesn't sound right."

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow at the pink pony's proclamation.

_Ding-a-ling_

A bell rang from behind the young filly. Turning around, she saw a very familiar purple dragon enter the store.

"Hey, Spike," she said happily before throwing the broom up in the air, and kicking it across the room. It landed perfectly in the nearby supply closet, and the door closed in response.

"Hey, Apple Bloom," he said with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Spike!?" came a concerned voice from across the room.

"Oh…um…nothing, I just need somewhere to think. Can you get me a sarsaparilla and a vanilla cupcake?"

"Vanilla?" Pinkie replied. "Ugh! Boring! But alright!" She dipped into the back room.

Apple Bloom approached the young dragon as he took a seat at one of the front tables. "Somethin' wrong Spike?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Kinda," he replied.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Spike paused for a second, he really did wanna talk about it, but Apple Bloom was so close to Sweetie Belle, who knew how she'd react. "No, thanks."

"Okay."

Pinkie rushed out of the kitchen and dropped Spike's order on the table before him. "Spike, you look so sad," the observant party pony declared.

"No, just…just worried."

"What about?" Spike was about to open his mouth before she held up a hoof and said, "Wait! Don't tell me! Problems at the library!"

Spike shook his head as he grabbed his cupcake.

"Hmmmm…Is somepony sick?"

He chewed the sugary treat and shook his head.

"Hmmmm…ooo! Trouble with Rarity!?"

His eyes went wide.

Apple Bloom turned to look at the elder pony. "Rarity?" she asked. "What does she have to do with anythin'?

"Oooop!" Pinkie said, throwing her hooves to her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say anything was I? I'm sorry!"

"Say anythin' about what?" the yellow filly asked.

"Rarity and Spike's relationship-oop! I did it again!"

To Pinkie's surprise the young earth pony began giggling. "Oh, Pinkie, you're such a kidder. He's not in a relationship with Rarity, I know that for a fact!"

"What?" she asked.

"Mmmhm, Spike's been datin' Sweetie Belle for the past three weeks, Rarity has nothin' to do with that."

The pink pony's jaw dropped as her head cocked to the left, and her eyebrow raised in confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, she can't stop talkin' about him, tellin' me how much fun they have together. Kinda jealous actually."

"What?"

"Well, no not in that way, I just wish I had a special somepony of my own."

"What?"

"Pinkie, are you okay?"

She vigorously shook her head and came back to her senses. "He's been dating Rarity for the past three weeks, what are you talking about?"

"Nooooo, he's been datin' Sweetie Belle. I know because I told her to ask him out and she's been continually tellin' me how well it's been goin' for the past three weeks, and I've even seen 'em together a few times too. Trust me, they're datin'."

"Nooooo, for the past three weeks Rarity's been telling me and Twilight how well things are going between her and Spike, she told us all about these romantic dinners, and how good of a cook Spike is. In fact, she keeps giving us too much information if you ask me. She said he does this thing with his tounge…"

"…where he wraps it around…" The earth ponies said in perfect sync, motioning their hooves around their mouths. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Spike," Apple Bloom said, turning around. "What's goin' on?"

The young dragon was frozen in place. The first bite of cupcake was still in his mouth. His face was a pale white. His irises had shrunk to pinpoints.

"Spike?"

The dragon's eyes drifted slowly to his left, to look at the young filly.

"What's goin' on?"

His mind began racing. He could fake a seizure, maybe. But he forgot what actually happened during a typical seizure. He had a chunk of cupcake in his mouth, maybe he could force himself to choke on the pastry. But that was quickly dismissed when he realized cake was quite soft, so it was unlikely to work. It also didn't help that his dragon instincts would likely kick-in and he's just incinerate the food-stuff while it was in his throat.

"Spike," Apple Bloom said, bothered by the silence. "Swallow."

He slowly downed the contents of his mouth. The fear on his face did not go away. He was trapped. What could he say? The answer was simple: nothing…except the truth.

"Okay," she said, slowly. "Now, tell us what's goin' on."

His mind started racing once again, this time, with only one simple thought: 'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!'

"Spiiiike?"

She wasn't going to let this go, the young dragon realized. So he resigned himself to his fate. Turning in his seat, he looked at the two earth ponies. Pinkie's expression was easily to pinpoint, she was confused. Which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was Apple Bloom's face, which was harder to interpret. Determination? Confusion? Suspicion? Anger? She looked at him dead in the eyes; her mouth in a slight frown, open just a bit; and her face was inches from his. It didn't make him uncomfortable though, mainly because he thought he deserved it.

"Spike, you're not leavin' until you tell us what's goin' on."

He sighed, and lowered his head. It was now or never. He preferred never, but he also preferred not to have them figure it out on their own. "For the past three weeks I've been dating both Rarity and Sweetie Belle, sometimes on the same day, without the other knowing."

Silence descended on the small pastry shoppe. The young dragon didn't look away from the ground. He was afraid to do anything else. Eventually the silence got to him. He slowly raised his head, and was met with a yellow hoof hitting him square in the chest, throwing him to the nearest wall, which was only a few feet away.

"You rat bastard!" She screamed. "You've been two-timin' Sweetie Belle this whole time!?"

"Apple Bloom!" Pinkie Pie interjected.

She trotted up to the dragon, who had already collapsed on the floor. Raising her hooves in the air, she was all ready to slam them down on his body…but she was interrupted.

"Go ahead," he said, looking up at the young filly. "Just do it. I deserve it. I know they're eventually going to find out, and they're both going to hate me forever. So just do it."

She slowly lowered her hooves to the ground, a solemn look appearing on her face, which quickly transformed into frustration as she screamed, "RRRRAHGRHHHH!" and turned around, trotting away.

Pinkie walked up to the young dragon. "Are you okay, Spike?" She asked, holding out a hoof.

"Yeah," he said, using the mare's help to get to his feet. "Thanks."

"Why are you helpin' him!?" Apple Bloom asked from across the room. "He's been lyin' to Rarity and Sweetie Belle…and us!"

"Oh, Spike's a nice dragon," the baker said with a smile. "I'm sure he had a good reason. Right Spike?"

"Oh, this'll be good," she trotted up to the two-timing bastard, as she thought of him. "I can't wait to hear this!"

Spike could still hear the anger in the young filly's voice. He recoiled as she approached. His eyes darted back and forth, between the two ponies. Releasing a sigh, he decided to begin his tale.

"Okay, I guess it started when me and Rarity went on our first date. It went well, or as well as could be expected. Afterward, I went for a walk through the park."

Apple Bloom's eyes went wide. "Oh," she said.

"Yeah…Sweetie Belle was there, and she was trying to do some magic, I thought I should teach her what I knew. The next day, she asks me out on a date. I don't know why I said 'yes,' but I did. I was going to try to let her down easy when we were at the carnival but I…I didn't, because I…" He paused, unsure of how to continue.

"Spike?" Pinkie Pie was concerned.

"…because I fell for her. I'm in love with two different fillies, and I know I can't stay with both of them. But I don't know which one I should stay with, and which one I should…leave behind."

Apple Bloom was taken aback. Spike was in love with both of them? How was that possible?

"I know one of them is going to be left heartbroken, and the other will only stay with me if I'm really lucky."

"Spike," the yellow filly explained. "It's been three weeks, and you have no idea who you want to be with?"

"No."

"Oh Spike," Pinkie said. "It's obvious who you should be with."

"It is?" he responded.

"Yeah, it's obvious!" Apple Bloom declared.

"Well then who?"

The two earth ponies replied in sync, "Sweerarity Belle." …Sort of. They looked at each other.

"What!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sweetie Belle?" Pinkie was incensed.

"Rarity? She's a stuck-up old snooty pants!"

"She's mature, and she has passion and dignity," the elder mare explained. "What does Sweetie Belle have? Immaturity and no cutie mark!"

"Well…Rarity's crazy, a little grape juice sends her into a panic!"

"Well…Sweetie Belle…has…um…OO! She's reckless! She spends half her days doing stupid stunts that could get her killed!"

"We all agreed to those stunts!" Apple Bloom was starting to take it personally. "And at least she's tryin' somethin' different! We're tryin' to find our cutie marks, we're not waitin' for 'em to come to us, we're goin' after 'em head first! Rarity just waited around for her horn to drag her to a giant rock!"

"Rarity has experience, she knows how to show him a good time!"

"Oh, sure, a borin' dinner and walkin'! Soooo excitin'."

"No, other good times, in other places! Didn't Applejack or Cheerilee ever teach you about that stuff!?"

As Spike's eyes went wide. Apple Bloom stared at her for several seconds before the pieces clicked. "OH!" She exclaimed. "Oh, that! Well, Sweetie Belle can read up on that stuff, I remember findin' all sorts of books about that in Twilight's library!"

The dragon wasn't liking where this was going.

"Oh, sure, then what?" Pinkie asked. "She'll get her cutie mark in b-"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Spike exclaimed, stepping between the ponies. "This isn't helping! Thank you both for trying. Really, thank you, but I think I'll go back to figuring this out on my own."

"Spike!" Apple Bloom explained. "You can't keep leadin' 'em on like this!"

"I'm not leading them on, I really do love them," he explained. "I just…can't decide who I love more." He solemnly shoved his claws into his scales.

The girls looked at each other. Unsure of what to say.

"Promise me you won't tell them," Spike said. His head still hung low.

"We promise Spike," Pinkie said. Grabbing him in a hug. "You need to be the one to tell them."

"…and you better tell 'em soon," Apple Bloom declared, as he squirmed out of the mare's embrace.

"I know…and thank you." He walked back to his table, and started sipping on his drink.

As Pinkie walked toward the back room, the younger filly followed right behind.

As the door swung closed, Apple Bloom asked the most crucial question. "So, should we tell 'em?"

"What!?" Pinkie exclaimed in a whisper. "We promised Spike we wouldn't, he trusts us, and-"

"-losin' a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever," she explained, with a deadpan expression. "I know that Pinkie, Spike trusts us to keep his secret. But Sweetie Belle trusts me to help her, and keep her safe. She trusts me to tell her if I know somethin' she needs to know, and this is somethin' she needs to know."

The curly-maned mare put a hoof to her chin. "Well, do you want to be the one to break her heart?"

"I wouldn't be," she explained. "But I would be partly responsible. RRRRRAH!" she screamed in frustration. "We need to do somethin'."

"Hmmm…perhaps we could help him figure out which mare he should date!"

"We already tried that Pinkie. It didn't work."

"Yeah, because we each only heard one side of the problem."

Apple Bloom tilted her head. "What are you suggestin' Pinkie Pie?"

The pink mare smiled.

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry


	8. Chapter Eight – Crucible

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter Eight – Crucible**_

The rising amber sun shined through the windows of the Ponyville Library, and in one little corner of the main sitting room, one little dragon was reading through the titles on a book cart, shuffling the tomes around in an effort to make his job just a little bit easier.

"Birds of Central Equestria," he said, reading the title on one of the covers. "Davenport checked that out a week ago. Advanced Orchard Designs, that was Applejack's weekend project."

As he shuffled through the trolley, it wasn't long before he landed on a title that was pink and hardbound. "Romance for Foals," he said. Placing a claw on his head, he tried to remember who last checked it out, but nothing came. It had been a while since he saw this title, but he could always remember who checked out what book in the library no matter how long ago it was. As he began scratching his head in thought, he didn't notice a young purple unicorn trot up behind him.

"Morning, Spike."

"GAH!" The book flew out of his hands, but his quick reflexes grabbed it before it landed on the floor, and before it slipped out of his hands once again, only to be grabbed once again by the spine. "Hey, Twilight," he said, getting a better grip on the title. He turned around and noticed her frazzled mane and the mug of coffee before her. She was getting ready to start her day.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, just sorting things." He gestured toward the book trolley. "Hey," he said, holding up the pink tome. "Do you remember who last checked this out?"

Twilight studied the title and declared, "Sorry Spike, can't talk about it, I was sworn to secrecy."

"Really?" he asked, skeptically.

"Yeah. It's been happening a lot lately."

The young dragon got flushed.

"So," she said, trotting away. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I was going to hang out with Sweetie Belle this morning, then lunch, and maybe meet up with Rarity this afternoon. Nothing major, just see how she's doing."

"Why?" The unicorn spun around. "Did something go wrong last night?"

Spike paused for a few seconds, thinking of how to continue.

"She offered to let me spend the night with her."

Twilight was surprised. "Well I assume you said 'no.'"

He looked at her with fiery eyes. "Of course I said 'no'! Why wouldn't I say 'no'!"

"Okay, okay!" She held her hooves out to calm the young dragon. "Just making sure."

"I'm running out of time."

"I could have told you that." Twilight paused for a second. "Look, Rarity asked me to help her with some designs this morning, should I say anything to her?"

Spike was about to open his mouth to answer, when a knock came at the door.

Twilight's magic swung the door open, and the librarians could see a young unicorn filly standing at the door. "Hi Twilight!" Sweetie Belle said. She rushed across the room, and grabbed the young dragon, laying a kiss on his lips. "Hi Spike."

"Well, that was a nice greeting," he said with a laugh.

"Well," Twilight announced as she grabbed her saddle bag and placed it on her back. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you later Spike."

"Bye!" Sweetie Belle said with a wave. As the purple mare left, the young filly turned back to her boyfriend. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do _you_ want to do?"

She looked at him with mischievous eyes.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the windows of Carousel Boutique, as chief designer, Rarity, inspected an ornate dress that rested on a dress form in the Carousel Boutique showroom.

The dress was sky blue and light purple, it had pleats and folds, and gemstone accents strategically placed. But as she looked at the outfit, she just couldn't get herself to appreciate the work. Her mind was elsewhere. She loved Spike, and wanted to prove it to him…but he refused. Did he not love her?

A rapid knock at the front door broke her from her reverie. The door swung open in a blue glow, and Rarity's best friend, Twilight Sparkle trotted in.

"Good Morning Rarity," she announced. "I'm here as you asked, to offer my assistance."

The white unicorn sighed. "Thank you Twilight. Do you mind standing over there?" she said, pointing to the dais next to the front door.

She walked over, and stood on the platform, as Rarity removed the dress from the ponykin, and levitated it toward the purple mare.

As the silk garment wrapped itself around the librarian, she noticed something in her best friend's eyes. A lack of interest, possibly.

"Something wrong, Rarity?" she asked, coyly.

"Oh, um…nothing, really."

"Are you sure?"

She sighed and started to explain, "You know how things have been going between me and Spike?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well-" the white mare was interrupted by a rapid knock at the front door.

* * *

As Sweetie Belle continued to kiss her boyfriend, on the floor in the middle of Ponyville Library, she noticed something was off, something was amiss.

It wasn't the first time they kissed on a hardwood floor, so that wasn't it. There had to have been something else. Then she noticed: Spike's lips weren't moving as much as she was used to.

She separated from the dragon and looked into his eyes. "Is something wrong, Spike?" she asked with earnest.

"No," he responded. "Nothing."

"You seem distracted."

"I…I do?"

They were interrupted by a rapid knock at the front door.

The two youngsters separated, as Spike got up to answer it.

* * *

The door swung open with a blue glow.

Standing on the threshold was a small yellow filly with a wide smile.

"Hi Rarity!"

"Apple Bloom?"

* * *

As he stood there, ready to greet the library's newest patron, he was surprised to see a familiar pink mare, standing there with a wide smile.

"Hey Spike!"

"Pinkie Pie?"

* * *

"Um…" Twilight responded. "Hey Apple Bloom, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," she said nonchalantly, walking through the store without a care. "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop in to say 'hi.'"

"Well…hello," the fashion designer responded.

"Hello Rarity," she smiled.

* * *

"Do you need something?" Spike asked after a few seconds of silence.

The pink earth pony bounded past the young dragon, "Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop in to say 'hi.'" Her eyes quickly landed on the young unicorn filly standing in the middle of the room. "Oh, Sweetie Belle." She brought a hoof to her cheek. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I doubt that," Spike said, under his breath as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Pinkie Pie," the young filly responded.

"Look at you two little lovebirds," she said. "OO! You look so cute together."

Sweetie Belle blushed as her boyfriend stood next to her. "Thanks," she said. "Wait…who told you?"

* * *

"So, Twilight, what are you doin' here?"

"Oh…um…I was just…"

"She's modelling for me today," Rarity explained. "I needed to know how this outfit looked on an actual mare while I made some adjustments."

Twilight smiled.

"Oh, can I help?" Apple Bloom rushed over to the unicorns. "I never tried to get a fashion cutie mark!"

"Oh…um…of course," The designer said with a smile.

"Great!" An awkward silence descended. "So…what should I do?"

"Oh! Go um…go get that pincushion on the table there."

"Yes ma'am!" The young filly trotted off. As she examined the workbench looking for the pincushion, she decided to start her interrogation. "So…I hear somethin's going on between you and Spike."

Twilight's eyes went wide.

"Twilight," Rarity explained. "Don't tense up like that. Yes, me and Spike have begun a relationship, Apple Bloom."

The young filly trotted over with the pin cushion in her mouth. The designer levitated it out of her mouth and started examining the seams of the dress.

"We've been trying to keep it mostly secret for now, who told you?"

* * *

"Oh, Spike did," Pinkie explained.

"Oh really?" Sweetie looked at the dragon, who gave a careful smile.

"Yep."

* * *

"I guess he really wanted to share with us how happy he was."

"Wha…when was this?" Twilight asked.

"Last night, at Sugarcube Corner. He came over for a cupcake and we talked a bit. You're one lucky mare you know that?"

* * *

"Of course I am," Sweetie said as she nuzzled the young dragon.

"Okay, okay," he said, as a bright pink tone appeared on his face.

"OOO! Spike, I just remembered. I found that recipe you wanted."

"What?" he said, slightly confused.

She pulled out a card, with detailed writing on it. Then flipped it around, revealing more writing. "Yep, you said you wanted my recipe for Creme Brulee, so I thought I'd bring it over. OO! Maybe you can go make it now, that way me and Sweetie Belle could catch up!"

"Catch up?" the young filly asked.

* * *

"Yeah!" the earth pony continued. "You don't seem that excited."

"Oh…it's…it's complicated Apple Bloom," she explained, a bit nervous.

"Oh, come on, tell us, it's just us girls," she put her elbows on the dais, and rested her head in her hooves, positioning herself so she could still look at her mark/subject/victim. "Come on! Let's gossip!"

"Remember what happened last time you tried that?" Twilight interjected.

The yellow filly pursed her lips. "Yeah, I learned my lesson. I'm not gonna tell everypony. Pinkie Promise. Come on! I never get to ask Applejack about this kinda stuff. So…How are things with Spike?"

* * *

"You really wanna know?" the excited young unicorn asked.

Pinkie nodded, "Ooop! Wait, it'd be rude to talk about Spike while he's in the room."

The young dragon lowered his eyelids and crossed his arms. "So, Pinkie, if you're here, who's watching Sugarcube Corner?"

"Oh," she said with a smile. "I put my best ponies in charge."

* * *

A perplexed brown stallion trotted up to the front cash at the local bakery. Sitting on the counter, were two young foals: A unicorn and a pegasus. The pegasus just waved to him in greeting, as the unicorn had a large oven mitt stuck in her mouth.

"Um…" he said. "Can I get an apple-blueberry muffin?"

The pegasus cooed with joy as his order floated over in a bluish glow and landed gently in the customer's hoof.

"Um…thank you." He slowly trotted away, but was stopped by a hoof tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the young pegasus from earlier floating inches from his face, with his eyebrows pitched inward.

"Oh! Right." He passed a few bits to the child, and quickly left the store.

Holding the cash, the young pony flew over to the register, pressed a few buttons, and dropped the money into the drawer, before slamming it closed in victory. His sister smiled at him, with the mitt still in her mouth.

* * *

"Um…sure," Spike continued. "Okay, I'll try to make this recipe. I just need to find some…Loganberry extract?"

"My secret ingredient."

As he walked into the kitchen. The two fillies giggled.

"Alright, tell me everything."

"It's going great Pinkie Pie!"

* * *

"It's not going great Apple Bloom."

"What!?" the young filly replied, her eyes as wide as saucers. She quickly recovered. "I mean…go on."

"Well, last night I invited him to spend the night…like a sleep over," she tried to keep it appropriate for Apple Bloom's tender age.

"You mean a sleepover with-"

* * *

"-seven different types of sushi!" Sweetie Belle explained.

"OOO! I didn't know Spike could make sushi."

* * *

"Apple Bloom!" Twilight interjected.

"What!?" The young filly exclaimed.

Rarity cleared her throat. "Well, honestly I hadn't planned that far ahead, I just thought we'd see where the night would take us."

"So what happened?"

"Well, he turned me down at the door."

"Really?" Apple Bloom responded.

* * *

Sweetie Belle nodded. "He's so kind and considerate. Always making me feel so special, like I'm the only girl that matters."

"What about some…other aspects?"

She cocked an eyebrow at the mare. After a few seconds, she clued in and her face turned a bright red, "Oh! No, we, um…we haven't done anything like that-I don't think I'm ready for that. I'm actually kinda glad he didn't bring it up."

Pinkie smiled sweetly.

* * *

"I keep thinking it means he doesn't want our relationship to go further," Rarity explained. "That he just doesn't want anything more to happen between us. That…that he doesn't really love me."

Twilight didn't know what to say. She tried to avert her gaze.

But Apple Bloom knew exactly what to say. "Rarity, I can tell you most certainly, he does."

She smiled at the young filly. "How can you know that Apple Bloom?"

"The way he talked about you last night. Hey, just because he wants to take it slow doesn't mean he doesn't love you. It just means he's not ready."

"You really think so?"

"I know so!"

* * *

"OOO!" Pinkie screamed. "It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. You have to tell me more!"

"You want to hear about our second date?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, well we met up at the lake on the edge of town, and had a picnic. He brought sandwiches and apple juice and soda, and we just sat there, ate and talked." The young filly sighed as sparkles appeared in her eyes. "It was magical."

* * *

"It was odd," Rarity explained. "Why wouldn't he at least want to meet my parents?"

"There could be several reasons for that Rarity," her best friend explained.

"Yeah, maybe he just doesn't want to make a bad first impression," Apple Bloom explained.

"Hmmm…perhaps…"

Apple Bloom and Twilight looked at each other.

"Rarity," Twilight continued. "Spike just wants to take things slow right now."

"But why!?" she asked, almost desperate. "You know, I knew he had a crush on me for the longest time, but I didn't say anything. Now that we're together, I just want to make up for lost time."

"Seriously?" Apple Bloom cocked an eyebrow.

"He waited so long, so he doesn't want to accidentally sabotage it. After so much work, it'd be horrifying for him if it ended because you moved too fast."

"You know, you're right Twilight. He wants to take things slow, I just need to accept that."

* * *

"Except we normally end up far outside of town." The young unicorn put her hoof to her chin. "You don't think he's embarrassed of me or something?"

"Oh, no no no no no, of course not!" Pinkie explained. She lowered down to a whisper. "I think he's just worried others might be a bit too judgmental. Remember Zecora?"

"What about her?"

"Well, she wasn't always so well accepted in town. Most ponies aren't as nice as others. He's probably just worried about how they'll react to a dragon and pony dating."

Sweetie closed her eyes, and raised her head high. "All love is equal, regardless of physical and mental differences. The most important thing is not only to be aware of the differences, but to accept them."

Pinkie tilted her head. "Is that from something."

"I may have done a bit of light reading on the subject." She smiled.

At this moment, Sweetie's love walked in and said, "I think I finished the first part, but your recipe says to let it sit in the fridge."

"Oh, yes! Very important!"

"Well, I thought you might want to look at it first, because I'm not sure I did it right."

"OO! Okay!"

The pink pony hopped in after the dragon.

* * *

"So, everything's alright, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, darling, thank you for asking." The unicorn looked down at her young friend. "And thank you Apple Bloom, for all your kind words."

"No problem. Now…this dress." She stepped back a few paces and took a good look at it.

"Is there something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"I think it's a bit too much."

Rarity put a hoof to her chin. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," she said, with a nod. "Mostly cause of the gems, I think it would look better without the gems."

"Well, Spike likes them."

"That's because he thinks they're delicious."

Rarity took a step back and said. "Hmmm…yes, I see what you mean. Alright Twilight, dress off!"

As the white unicorn removed the outfit from her friend, Apple Bloom continued the conversation.

"So…tell me more."

"About what darling?"

"You and Spike…I wanna know everything."

* * *

"So, where is it?" Pinkie asked, eyes darting around the kitchen.

"It's in the fridge."

"I thought-"

"I didn't mess up!" he said in a hushed voice as his eyes went straight to the kitchen entrance. "I just wanted to know why you're really here."

The pink pony approached the young dragon taking a quick glance behind her. "Wasn't that recipe a clever idea!?"

"It wouldn't have been if I didn't play along. Creme Brulee? Seriously?"

"Hey! It's delicious!"

"It's burnt cream! But whatever, why are you really here Pinkie!?"

"I just wanted to talk to Sweetie Belle, after what you told me and Apple Bloom last night we wanted to hear both sides."

"So Apple Bloom…"

She nodded vigorously.

Spike sighed, slightly annoyed. "Why?" he asked.

"We wanted to help Spike. Help you decide. We couldn't do that unless we heard everything."

He stared at the mare for several seconds. "…and!?"

"Oh! Um…I don't know. Sweetie Belle loves you, I know that. And…"

It was very rare to see Pinkie melancholic. So seeing that now, Spike understood just how serious this was.

"Spike," she said, grabbing the young dragon. "This isn't an easy decision. But I will try to help you any way I can, but…I can't tell you what to do."

"Well…thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We should probably head back, before she gets suspicious."

As they returned into the main sitting room. Neither noticed a young white unicorn quickly running from her place by the door, as she returned a smile to her face, and tried to wipe the cryptic conversation from her mind.

She couldn't hear a thing Spike said as he approached her, and they kissed once again.

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry


	9. Chapter Nine – Solution

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter Nine – Solution**_

Across the street from the Ponyville Library, a pair of amber eyes trained themselves on the tree-like building before her.

Apple Bloom sat at the outdoor cafe. Her lips wrapped around a straw as she slowly drank her strawberry milkshake.

As she watched the front door of the library, part of her hoped to earn a cutie mark in spying. But her main priority was her best friend.

Eventually, the door cracked open, and a young white unicorn trotted out. Apple Bloom quickly ducked behind the table, and hoped Sweetie Belle hadn't spotted her. Then she remembered something. Looking up, she quickly reached a hoof over her head, and brushed back her giant pink bow.

The young filly continued to train her eyes on the unicorn as she pranced away from the building. A smile of abject joy was on Sweetie Belle's face, and it caused her best friend's heart to develop a hairline crack.

Once the filly was out of sight, Apple Bloom chugged the rest of her beverage and ran across the street.

* * *

Spike closed the door behind his girlfriend, and quickly walked back to the centre of the room, as Pinkie Pie hopped in from the kitchen, enthusiastic and joyful.

"So…Pinkie," Spike said. "Now that Sweetie Belle's gone, can tell me what you really think?"

The pink pony blinked several times before she replied, "Oh, um…I don't know."

Just then, the door slammed open and a young yellow filly stood in the doorway.

"Uh…hi Apple Bloom," the dragon responded.

She walked right up to Spike and pointed a hoof right in his face. "If you hurt my best friend, or her sister, I'll make sure you hurt just as much." She held her position for several seconds, before finally continuing. "Got it!?"

He smiled and nodded vigorously.

"So Apple Bloom, how's Rarity!?" Pinkie Pie said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"She's fine…and she loves him…a lot, and she wanted him to know it." She turned back to Spike. "But she's worried you don't love her back."

"Why!?" Pinkie asked.

"Last night, Rarity invited him into her home, and…he said 'no.'"

Spike interjected, "You think I should have said 'yes'?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Actually, I think it's noble. Applejack told me what most boys are like. I'm happy at least one isn't."

"Thanks," he said. "I just couldn't do that to Sweetie Belle."

Pinkie hopped over, "So you just want to be with Sweetie Belle!? Things are going so well, maybe you should be with Sweetie Belle!"

"What!? NO-I mean-"

Apple Bloom interjected, "So you want to be with Rarity?"

"No-I mean…yes-but…no…"

Pinkie turned to the filly, "we should stop confusing him."

Spike started walking away, "You don't want me to hurt either of them?"

"You'd better not!"

"…and…how am I going to avoid that?"

"Honesty," she said, closing her eyes and raising her chin. "If you tell them the truth, I'm sure they'd understand. We did."

"It's different Apple Bloom."

"You tell them, they'd appreciate your honesty, and will certainly forgive you-"

"-and ask me to choose right then and there," Spike exclaimed. "…and I can't."

A voice came across the room. "Well, then, we can try my idea!"

They both turned to the baker.

"What idea?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, you can date both of them!" She declared, spreading her hooves wide.

They stared at the mare for several seconds before Spike responded.

"How is that a solution?" he asked.

"You keep dating both of them at the same time! I mean, it's not like bigamy's illegal or anything!"

The front door slammed open again, grabbing the attention of all three occupants.

"Well, I'm never going to model for Rarity ever again!"

"Oh, Twilight, it couldn't have been that bad!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't bad, it was just boring," the unicorn explained. "I should have brought something to read."

She trotted toward the stairs but stopped inches from the first step, finally noticing exactly who was present.

"What are you three doing here anyway?"

Spike's eyelids lowered. "I live here Twilight."

"Right, but…"

"OOO! OOO!" Pinkie started hopping with enthusiasm. "We're helping Spike choose which unicorn he wants to dump-I mean date-I mean-"

Twilight held up a hoof. "I get it. So you know about this too Pinkie?"

"Yep, this little guy needs help and Pinkie Pie is always willing to help!"

"So, this could finally get resolved?" Twilight asked joyously.

"Yep! Spike should just tell them everything, and start a three-way relationship!"

Her eyes went buggered. "Um…Pinkie Pie," she said, recovering from the shock. "I don't think that'd work."

"Oh…why not?"

"Yeah," Spike replied. "I don't think that's a good idea, it just…doesn't feel right."

Pinkie Pie got confused, as Apple Bloom responded, "Well, he's probably right. I don't think Sweetie Belle would agree to that."

"Well, you don't know if you don't try!" explained the party pony.

"I don't want to be with both of them, I want to be with one of them. I just don't know who!"

Pinkie scratched her head. "Um…what!?"

The young dragon bowed his head and said, "It's hard to explain." As a claw came to his head, he cringed. "I need some fresh air," Spike exclaimed as he walked toward the front door.

Once everypony watched the dragon slip outside, Pinkie turned to her best friend. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think dragons are naturally monogamous."

"Really!?" Apple Bloom responded skeptically. "Because that's the last thing I would think."

"He doesn't want to be with both of them, he's just conflicted," Twilight explained.

"So he should just pick one and get it over with!"

"And somepony would get their heartbroken, and probably hate Spike forever!"

"Oh, they're not going to hate him!"

"Well, try telling him that."

"Well maybe I will!" Apple Bloom explained, quickly trotting toward the door.

As the young filly left, Pinkie turned to her friend. "Twilight," she asked. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

The young mare hung her head in despair. "Spike needs to figure this out on his own. If he just follows my advice, he'll blame me if it doesn't work out, and…he'll live his life completely in doubt."

Pinkie tilted her head. "Huh?"

"I know who he's going to pick, I've known Spike long enough to figure that out. But I can't tell him, if I do, he might not believe me. He needs to figure this out on his own."

"How is he gonna do that!?" The normally joyous mare asked, incensed.

"I don't know."

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry


	10. Chapter Ten – Infinitum

_**Sibling Rivalry: Chapter Ten – Infinitum**_

Spike sat on the library's front stoop, his chin was in his claws as he stared at the streets before him. Ponies of all colours passed him by, none paying him much attention.

His gaze moved to the sky above as several pegasi flew by, some moving clouds around, others doing backflips and tricks, while others were simply passing through.

He turned his gaze to the ground, and felt his head get heavier. He bent forward, burying his face in his arms.

His mind wandered. He thought about Sweetie Belle, Rarity, and the pain he will eventually put them through. It tore the dragon's soul apart.

"Spike?" A small, accented voice came from behind him.

He turned around, and saw young Apple Bloom, very confused and concerned. "Apple Bloom," he said.

She sat down next to the dragon, and just looked at the crowds before them. "Sooooo… whatchya thinkin'?"

He turned to look at her. "What do you think?" he said, before burying his face again.

"You really have no idea who you want?"

"No," came his muffled reply. He turned his neck to face her, still resting his head. "One of them is going to get hurt, and they're both gonna hate me for lying."

"No they won't!"

"Yes they will!" he yelled, throwing his claws up in the air.

Several heads turned his way, as he dropped his arms and lowered his voice. "I lied to them Apple Bloom. Why wouldn't they hate me?"

"Because they love you."

He stared at her for several seconds. "Maybe… I hope."

"They do."

He returned to hiding. "And I love them, so why am I doing this?"

"Because you're stupid."

He looked up and said, "Thanks."

Apple Bloom giggled a bit, and paused for thought. "You really don't want to date both of 'em?" she asked.

He sat up straight and said, "Of course not! Even if they're okay with it I… I just don't want to."

"Why not?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, but… there have been times, when I was with Sweetie Belle, and my thoughts drifted to Rarity, and there have been times when I'm with Rarity, and I thought about Sweetie Belle, and every time I… I felt a bit sick. It just doesn't feel right."

"Twilight said she thinks dragons are naturally monogamous."

He looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Really?" He buried his head in his claws and with a groan said, "She only knows one dragon, why would she say that?"

Apple Bloom shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe she's right, but… I don't know."

"Well, you don't act like other dragons anyway. So probably not."

He laughed. "What am I going to do?" he asked, his voice somber.

Apple Bloom put a hoof on his shoulder, and Spike turned to look at the young filly. "You'll figure this out, and I'll help ya," she said with a smile.

The dragon smiled back.

"Alright, who do you have more fun with?"

"I don't know."

She paused. "Okay, who do you enjoy spending time with more?"

"I don't know."

Apple Bloom was growing frustrated. "Okay, when you think about them, which one makes you happy more!?"

"I don't know."

"How could you not know!?" she screamed, again, attracting unnecessary attention. She continued quietly. "You're the only one who knows."

"I don't know, I… it's about even," he said, holding out his claws to demonstrate.

Apple Bloom sighed. "I thought this would be easier."

* * *

The workroom at Carousel Boutique sparkled with magic. Ribbons and gemstones flew around in a blue haze. Rolls of fabric crisscrossed the room, and in the middle of all of it, a shining unicorn was spinning around, humming a joyous tune.

Next to the mare, sat a bare dress form. Rarity danced around the figure as it was wrapped in red fabric. Scissors flew by and snipped the cloth off it's roll.

As a needle and thread flew in to stitch it all together, a pink earth pony hopped in with spirit and enthusiasm.

"Hey Rarity!" She beamed.

"Oh Pinkie, darling," she replied. "How can I be of service?"

The young mare didn't answer. Her eyes spinning around, trying to keep track of the flying objects.

"Pinkie?" The movement ceased as Rarity tried again. "Pinkie!"

"OH! Hi Rarity!" She screamed. "You're in a good mood."

"Oh, yes," the unicorn said, allowing the items to settle in designated areas. "I had an excellent day."

"OOO! Do tell!"

"Well, last night, I was so worried about me and Spike. Things have not been going well, he seemed… distant, for a few days. Last night we had dinner, talked a lot, and it felt right, like it always does. So after he walked me home, I asked him if he wanted to… spend the night."

"OOO!" Pinkie responded joyously as if she didn't know.

"But he said 'no.'"

"Oooo…" Pinkie responded sadly as if she didn't know.

"I thought it meant he didn't want to be with me, that it would represent the beginning of the end for us. But Apple Bloom came over, and said something that made me realize it was actually just the opposite."

"What did she say?"

"She said he didn't want us to move too quickly and sabotage the greatest thing in our lives."

Pinkie's eyes went wide. "Apple Bloom said that!?"

"Yes." She put a hoof to her chin. "I did not know she would be so knowledgeable on the subject of romance. You two have become close, has she had many lovers?"

"Uh… no, but she is a very pocopus little filly."

"Precocious."

"THAT!" the pink mare said with a mile-wide grin.

"Well, anyway, I just know now that things are going to go very well for me and Spike. Nothing can ruin it now."

Pinkie's smile faltered a tiny bit, as her best friend spun around in joy.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres was a very large orchard. It was so big, hiding in it was not a problem. Much of the farm never saw any activity anymore, and other areas were used for very specific purposes that were not agricultural. One of these locations was near the edge closest to town. It contained a large treehouse, within which a young unicorn filly was lying on the floor, her mind wandering with presumptions and theories. She was so deep in, the hoofsteps climbing up the ramp did nothing to knock the filly out of her reverie.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle," came the voice of her best friend. "You okay?" she asked, after coming to a halt in the middle of the room, slightly concerned.

"Fine…" she lied.

Apple Bloom trotted up to the unicorn and looked down on her. "Uh huh!" she exclaimed, skeptically. "What's going on?"

Sweetie Belle sat up and looked at the earth pony.

"Come on! I'm your best friend, you can tell me." Her voice was almost desperate.

"It's Spike… I think he's hiding something from me."

Apple Bloom's eyes went wide. "What?" she asked.

"I was at the library, and me and Spike were… kissing." She smiled as her face turned beet red. "And Pinkie showed up to give Spike some kind of recipe."

As the unicorn continued to talk, Apple Bloom got more and more nervous.

"They were in the kitchen and I sorta snuck up behind them. I didn't mean to listen, but… they said something about a decision, and me getting suspicious and…" her lower lip started trembling. The unicorn was genuinely worried. "Wha… what were they talking about?"

An internal struggle was battling itself in Apple Bloom's brain. There was a clear difference between hiding something from her friend, and outright lying. She couldn't tell Sweetie Belle the truth, but she didn't want to lie to her best friend either. "I don't know," she said.

The unicorn sighed as tears rolled down his face. "Why would he want to hide anything from me? I thought he… he loved me. What would he hide…?" As Sweetie Belle started to shake, worry taking over, she slowly collapsed on the floor.

The earth pony ran up to her friend, and embraced her. "It's okay, Sweetie Belle, I'm sure it's okay."

"How do you know?" she sniffed.

"Because… I just know. Spike's a good guy… he would never do anythin' to hurt you. I'm sure if he's hiding somethin' he'd tell you when he's ready."

"But why can't he tell me now!?"

"Be… because… he… maybe he loves ya so much, he doesn't want to scare you off."

She looked up at her friend. "What?"

"Yeah, maybe it's something like… he… um…" Apple Bloom's head started racing. "Maybe he has to leave town or something, and he wants to decide whether to stay, but doesn't want to scare ya."

"What?" Sweetie Belle's fear was palpable.

"I-I don't know, I'm just guessin', it could be anythin'!"

"O… okay…" Sweetie Belle got up on her hooves, as the earth pony released her.

"You okay?"

"I… I don't know. Are you sure everything will be alright?"

"I know he loves ya. Nothin' will change that!"

Sweetie Belle smiled and hugged her best friend. As Apple Bloom's face grew determined, only one thought entered her head: 'This needs to be fixed… now.'

* * *

The setting, as well as the characters and original concepts, are the property of Hasbro.

Sibling Rivalry is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.

Originally posted on the NP FanFiction Archive: fanfiction dot noprestige dot com slash sibling-rivalry


End file.
